Tu te lo has buscado
by LuzDeSol
Summary: A escasos días de la boda de su hermana Dorothy y desesperada por complacer a su madre, Candy decide recurrir a los servicios de una agencia de acompañantes!...Adaptación del libro de Elizabeth Young-Tu te lo has buscado...Espero lo disfruten! :D
1. Chapter 1

Libro: Tu te lo has buscado - Elizabeth Young

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Candy Candy o el libro previamente mencionado no me pertenecen, lo que hace de está adaptación un hobby sin fines de lucro.

Hola a tod s! Soy nueva en esto de los fanfics, pero quisiera compartirles mi primera adaptación...espero les guste y comenten!

**Prólogo**

La invitación me llegó un Sábado por la mañana, justo a tiempo para fastidiarme todo el fin de semana. Era una tarjeta enorme, hecha de papel de gramaje duro con bordes dorados que decía:

_El señor y la Señora White_

_tienen el placer de solicitar la asistencia de_

_Candice y William_

_a la celebración de la boda de su hija_

_Dorothy White_

_con el señor Michael Fairchild_

_que tendrá lugar en la Posada del Manantial el Sábado 11 de Mayo a la 1 de la tarde_

No es que me produjera un sobresalto. Una vez que se fija la fecha de la boda de tu hermana, ya no tienes que esperar a que te llegue la invitación para enterarte. Si tu madre es como la mía, las líneas telefónicas comienzan a zumbar al instante. Es muy capaz de anunciar el acontecimiento en todos los malditos periódicos de la ciudad de Nueva York!. Por lo que a mí respecta, era muy capaz de haberlo anunciado a los cuatro vientos, incluso por Internet. Decidida a que no la superase en ningún terreno su vecina y rival de toda la vida, mamá se había comprado recientemente un portátil Toshiba.

Ya hubo una buena juerga cuando anunciaron el compromiso allá por el mes de enero, pero desde aquello habían pasado tres meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; por otra parte, si hubo alguna vez una fiesta que se celebrase por los motivos más variados, fue sin duda la de Dorothy. Bastaba con escuchar a mi madre.

A Sarah Legan, la vecina y rival de toda la vida, se lo comunicó más que como una noticia cualquiera:

_–Ah, pues sí, se la llevó a Florencia la semana pasada... Y le pidió la mano en el Ponte Veechio. Te habrás fijado en el anillo, ¿no?– _

A los vecinos que de veras le caían bien les dijo:

_–Bueno, claro, se pueden imaginar que Robert y yo estamos encantados... A él le va de maravilla en su trabajo, y salta a la vista que está perdidamente enamorado...–_

Y a mí, mientras nos merendábamos una pila de rollitos de canela recién sacados del horno, me lo contó con voz susurrante:

_–...y me da la corazonada de que será un hombre bueno para Dorothy. No tiene ni un pelo de endeble, no sé si me explico. Nunca le digas que te lo he dicho, pero siempre supuse que terminaría con uno de esos muchachos desubicados e insípidos a los que nunca les decía que no. A papá le daba miedo que fuese Mark: es un chico estupendo, claro, pero de poco serviría en una crisis, si quieres que te dé mi opinión. No te diré cómo le llamaba papá. Es demasiado grosero–_

A la fiesta de Dorothy debieron de asistir unos cuarenta invitados. Para haberse anunciado con tan poca antelación, no estuvo nada mal. Dos tercios eran específicamente amigos suyos; el resto, familiares y amigos diversos, todos pululando encantados por el salón de la casa de mis padres, que tiene un tamaño ideal para festejos, aunque muchos terminaron por acomodarse en la cocina y el vestíbulo, qué remedio. Como en todas las fiestas que dan mis padres, el buen ambiente logrado a base de comida y bebida te daba de lleno en la cara nada más cruzar la puerta. Y tampoco eso estuvo nada mal, teniendo en cuenta aquella infernal lluvia de primavera.

Por si eres una persona algo chismosa, como yo, déjame informarte de algunos chismes más.

De diversos amigos de Dorothy oí cosas como estas:

_–¿Sabes? Es él quien le ha comprado ese vestido. En Florencia. Ella no lo quiere reconocer, pero a mí me parece un Versace. Aunque Dorothy es capaz de conseguir que un vestido comprado en Bloomingdales parezca de Versace–_

_–Me pone enferma. A mí, lo más que me ha regalado Ethan es un osito de peluche, de esos de feria–_

_–Ojo, yo no estoy segura de querer un hombre como Michael. No me podría relajar ni un segundo. Siempre habría media docena de moscas muertas tratando de quitármelo–_

Dorothy, como pueden haber comprendido, flotaba sobre una rosada nube de euforia. El vestido era ajustado, negro, y tenía ese algo especial, sencillo, pero extraordinario, que huele a prenda carísima. Se entiende perfectamente que Michael apenas retirara el brazo de la cintura de Dorothy en toda la velada.

Nadie cree que somos hermanas. Ella fue modelo una temporada (entre otras cosas: cursos de cocina, de secretariado), pero le faltaban unos centímetros para dedicarse en serio a la profesión. A mí no me faltan centímetros "mido uno setenta y cinco", pero ella tiene todo lo demás. Una estupenda talla 4, una piel perfecta, color crema y miel que nunca se enrojece o irrita, ni siquiera en lo más crudo del invierno; tiene una provocadora melena de tono miel oscuro, y unos ojos color avellana con unas pestañas que se podría jurar han sido compradas en una buena tienda de cosméticos. Y una cara... Una amiga suya una vez me hizo esta confidencia

_–Siento mucho tener que decirlo, pero cuando una chica tiene ese aspecto, casi desearía que fuese una completa perra para odiarla con la conciencia tranquila– _

No soy exactamente la _"hermana fea_" pero, con una competencia como la suya, es inevitable sentirse un poco así. Soy una casi decente talla 10: 36C de arriba, 122 odiosos centímetros de abajo. Tengo una piel color crema, sin rastro de miel pero si muchas pecas, y una melena casi provocadora, aunque no del todo, de un tono rubio normal y corriente, como la de mamá. También tengo los ojos idénticos a los de mamá: unos ojazos verde esmeralda que, con la debida modestia, puedo decir, son mi rasgo más apreciado.

Había visto a Michael sólo un par de veces antes de la fiesta, y, como encajaría en un catálogo de ventas por correo de hombres estupendos, fue un alivio descubrir que, la verdad, no se me apetecía. Con metro ochenta y algo de estatura, tenía la agilidad y la fortaleza de un tenista profesional, y esa piel morena, pero no demasiado, que parece brillar por contraste con el blanco. Tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello del color de la caoba muy vieja. A sus treinta y un años, cuatro más que Dorothy, era una estrella en alza, meteóricamente lanzada hacia un puesto de asesor de finanzas.

_–Me alegro de verte de nuevo... ¿Cómo te trata Manhattan?–_ me preguntó, cuando por fin me pude acercar a la feliz pareja _–Espero que el tráfico no haya sido infernal–_ Bastante infernal, pero da lo mismo, había ido en coche y había llegado tarde _–En fin, ¿qué puedo decirles? Enhorabuena y todo eso... Creo que debieron habernos advertido que nos pusiéramos gafas de sol antes de mirar el anillo–_

Era un conjunto de diamantes con muchos megakilates, no tan desmesurado como para parecer un puño de hierro brillante de los que usan los matones, sus dedos no lo hubieran soportado, pero las piedras despedían un brillo azulado que te cegaba.

A Dorothy se le escapó una risita de complacencia y culpabilidad

_–Fue una extravagancia espantosa...– _

Él aún la rodeaba por la cintura, dando a entender ostensiblemente que «ella es mía»

_–Cariñito, a estas alturas deberías conocerme mejor. Si hay una cosa que debes hacer…–_

_–Lo has hecho todo como es debido–_ dije _–Directamente sacado del manual del perfecto romántico. En Nueva York, los hombres de tu estilo son ya una especie en vías de extinción–_

_–Candy ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así_?– balbució Dorothy _–¿No te llevó William a un restaurante de lujo nada más conocerte en una fiesta?–_

_–Sí, potencial no le falta_– dije a la ligera _–Mientras no le dé por pedirme que le cosa los botones de las camisas, puede que lo soporte hasta el día de San Valentín– _

A Dorothy se le escapó otra risita

_–Señal inequívoca de que está loca por él– _susurró a Michael de forma dramática _–Si aún lo estuviera un poco más, ahora mismo diría que está pensando en dejarlo cuanto antes, para no tentar al destino–_

_–Cariñito, el destino es para los perdedores–_ dijo Michael resueltamente _–Si quieres conseguir algo, hay que lanzarse y lograr que suceda–_

Cuando pude estar a solas con ella durante un minuto, algo más tarde, el alcohol consumido sólo vino a incrementar su brillo

_–Es que no me lo podía creer–_ barbotó feliz _–Nada más llegar me llevó a ese puente precioso, y allí estábamos con la puesta de sol, cuando de pronto sacó una cajita del bolsillo... Fue como un sueño. Después, de vuelta al hotel... Me llevó a un lado y me habló con un hilillo de voz. Durante las veinticuatro horas siguientes, prácticamente lo único que llevé fue el anillo–_

_–Y una sonrisa enorme, seguro–_

_–Seguro– Siguió susurrando, conteniendo a duras penas la risa –Nunca he conocido a nadie que me ponga como él me pone. Nunca he tenido que decirle «la mano izquierda un poco más abajo», ¿sabes? No sé si me explico–_

_–Eres irremediable...–_ le dije con severidad

En realidad, pensaba: «Que suerte tienes...»

_–No es extraño que camines como Clint Eastwood–_

Durante la hora siguiente me dediqué a escuchar a escondidas infinitas conversaciones. No lo pude evitar, por más que lo intente. A un par de amigas de mamá, del club de golf, les oí decir:

_–... Cuidado, yo siempre he dicho que es una pena que la hermana menor sea la primera en casarse. Candy ya debe de rondar la treintena, y a las chicas se les hace más difícil con los tiempos que corren. La mitad de los chicos son unos maricones–_

_–Sonia, se supone que no deberías utilizar ese lenguaje. Además, tengo entendido que Candy está saliendo con alguien. Me lo dijo Alice: al parecer, un tipo importante. Esperaba que esta noche viniera con él, pero debe de ser pronto para las presentaciones en familia–_

En otro grupo de amigos de Belinda oí decir:

_–¿Es que el tal Michael no piensa soltarla nunca? Lleva toda la maldita noche pegado como una lapa a su cintura–_

_–A ella seguramente le gusta. Tengo entendido que apenas se levantaron de la cama en sus cuatro primeros fines de semana. Me sorprende que no se haya ido a vivir con él. Claro que con tanto polvo va, polvo viene, ella ha pillado una cistitis. Repugnante...–_

–_Caramba. De todos modos, si se trata de una buena dosis de sexo y desenfreno, yo siempre estoy disponible_–

_–Venga, a ver si maduras de una vez. Y deja de mirarle las piernas como un bobo. Como trates de clavarme la escopeta por la espalda a las tres de la mañana, sabré con quién estás soñando–_

A eso de las nueve y media abrí la puerta a alguien que llegaba tarde

_–¡Karen! Ya pensábamos que no vendrías–_

_–Hola, cascarrabias–_ sonrió _–Hacía tiempo, ¿eh? vamos, déjame entrar, o me voy a mojar hasta las ideas. Vengo caminando desde Gill's. Me ha entretenido Ron Dickson; me deje llevar y fuimos a tomar una copa rápida, que al final fueron tres y una partida de billar. La verdad es que ya estoy un poco achispada–_

_–Y yo también–_ respondí contenta. Gill's nuestro bar en Long Island donde mis padres tienen su casa, estaba a menos de un kilómetro. Karen Claise, antigua amiga de colegio, vivía a cuatro casas de la nuestra. Había pasado casi tres años en el extranjero, de modo que últimamente apenas la había visto. En Navidad se fue a esquiar, así que ni siquiera entonces estuve con ella. Bajo ese halo de rizos rojizos y castaños, tras esa inocente cara de ángel que se ve en los cuadros más sentimentaloides de la época victoriana, Karen tenía un aire de perversidad risueña. A veces le daba por los chistes malos, pero daba gusto reírse con ella.

_–¿Te alegras de haber vuelto?–_ le pregunté cuando entró en calor

_–Aún no estoy segura, pero mi madre está loca de contenta por tenerme en casa. Incluso me plancha la ropa. ¿Qué tal William?– _añadió muy sonriente _–Dorothy me lo ha contado todo–_

_–Me extraña que le quedara algo por contar. Mamá se lo ha contado con pelos y señales a casi medio Long Island–_

Se echó a reír

_–¿Lo has conocido a través de esa tontería... como se llama?–_

Con eso de la «tontería» se refería a Recursos Humanos Aristos, que tenía veinte sucursales en Nueva York y en Nueva Jersey, de las que se suponía yo estaba al frente de una. Aristos no era un nombre que aspirase a tener exactamente connotaciones «tontas». Pronunciado «Aristoss», al parecer, significa «lo mejor» en griego antiguo, lo cual no deja de ser un chiste si se piensa en algunas de las personas que se sometían a nuestras pruebas de lengua y matemáticas.

_–En fin, supongo que Michael es de lo mejorcito que hay por ahí– _dijo señalando a los invitados estelares _–O poco debe de faltarle. No es de extrañar que tu madre parezca el gato que acaba de pescar al pez de la pecera–_

Más tarde, cuando la gente empezaba a marcharse, oí que alguien preguntaba:

_–Bueno, ¿y para cuándo es la boda?–_

Había que ver la cara que puso mamá. Radiante, gloriosa, envuelta en una guirnalda de sonrisas resplandecientes

_–Todavía no han decidido la fecha concreta, pero estoy segura de que será pronto_...–

Y eso me lleva al momento en que la invitación cayó sobre la alfombra por la ranura del buzón. La acompañaba una nota:

Todo esto va a ser un alboroto terrible, apenas tenemos mes y medio para organizarlo todo, la verdad es que tengo que quitarme unos kilos antes de pensar siquiera en qué voy a ponerme, pero hemos tenido mucha suerte con la cancelación. De veras me gustaría que William pudiera venir. Tenemos muchísimas ganas de conocerlo.

Con cariño, a toda prisa,

Besos Mamá

Y un beso de parte de papá, claro.

Dejé la invitación en la repisa, desde donde me miraba con aire siniestro. «¿Y bien?», parecía decirme en tono acusador. «¿Piensas resolver este lío, o qué?»

Mamá me llamó por teléfono esa misma noche.

–Podrás venir con él, ¿verdad, cariño? He hablado de él prácticamente a todos, y no quisiera que me fallaras por nada del mundo, ¿eh? Ellie Legan todavía sale con ese tal Neil, así que he tenido que invitarlo, claro. Me sigue pareciendo un tipo raro, pero mejor así: razón de más para hacer un poco de ostentación.

_–Mamá...–_

_–Sí, ya sé que suena un poco malvado, pero Sarah no deja de darme la lata con que si Neil tal, que si Neil cual...A esa mujer la voy a matar el día menos pensado. Oyéndola hablar, cualquiera diría que un simple abogado de empresa es un cruce entre Dios y Mel Hudson... –_

_–Gibson, mamá. Mel Gibson–_

_–Tú me entiendes. Por favor, dile a William que nos encantaría que viniese... Es imposible que tenga un compromiso para ese mismo día. Con seis semanas de antelación... Si te tiene cariño de veras, estoy segura de que estará encantado... –_

Al cabo de un minuto de aquella parafernalia, le dije con debilidad que sí, que estaba segura de que le encantaría ir, que sí, yo estaba estupendamente, todo estaba estupendamente, que saludara de mi parte a papá y a Dorothy, hasta pronto, y colgué.

_–No quiere que yo le falle: quiere que cumpla con mi parte–_ dije _–Deja que me ría–_

Annie, mi amiga, compañera de piso y consejera sin sueldo me miró como otras veces: Dios del cielo, no tienes remedio

_–Dios del cielo, no tienes remedio_– dijo de hecho _–¿Por qué no dejas de darle vueltas y acabas con este lío_?–

_–¡No puedo hacer eso! Antes, tendría que mentalizarme, pensar en un motivo absolutamente irrebatible, que explicase por qué hemos dejado de ser compatibles–_

_–A mí se me ocurre uno excelente–_ dijo _–La muerte se considera, por lo general, un punto final perfecto para una relación engorrosa. Di que lo mató un ladrón por sus tarjetas doradas–_

No me importa decirlo: semejante muestra de insensibilidad me dejó consternada.

_–¿No te parece que sería un tanto desagradecido, después de lo mucho que lo he utilizado sin vergüenza de ninguna clase?–_

_–Déjate de tanto drama. Hazlo la semana que viene: rápido, limpio, sin dejar el menor resquicio a una reconciliación. A una boda no puedes ir con un cadáver–_

_–Es que un asesinato así sería como una tormenta el día de la boda–_ dije con firmeza _–No me apetece ser una aguafiestas, ni que todo el mundo se compadezca de mí. Además, ¿cómo voy a ingeniármelas para dar la impresión de que tengo el corazón partido si en realidad me sentiré agradecidísima? ¿Te imaginas a alguien en mi situación diciendo «pásame otro vodka doble y, de paso, al mejor amigo del novio»?–_

_–¡Pues entonces piensa en algo! –_ Suspiró como si dijera: me tienes hasta las narices–.

_–Mira, odio decir que te lo dije, pero TE LO DIJE. Si te dio por inventarte a un novio perfecto, sólo para que tu madre dejara de darte la lata...–_

_–¡No fue del todo un invento!–_ enfatice

_–Eso no son más que tonterías–_ Me sirvió la tercera margarita de la noche _–Tú te lo inventaste, pues tú deshazte de él–_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy así como el «plot» de está historia no me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO 1**

La culpa de todo la tiene la presión del trabajo. Durante las dos semanas que siguieron a la fiesta, William y yo permanecimos oficialmente alojados en la bandeja de asuntos pendientes. Cada vez que la cuestión afloraba a la superficie, diciendo «¿Y bien?», yo la mandaba a al fondo del abismo, estaba demasiado ocupada con asuntos de mayor importancia para dedicarme a esto.

Tras unos días de calma, de pronto nos vimos desbordados: tecnología de la información, marketing, auditoría de cuentas... Todo: lo querían todo para anteayer, y eso sin contar los contratos temporales. Nos pusimos a revisar incluso los currículos de antiguos candidatos, aparte de poner anuncios por todas partes, salvo en los paquetes de cereales. Apenas y tuvimos tiempo para discutir los asuntos realmente importantes, como el episodio de_ Friends_ que emitieron la noche anterior, o esa mujer quisquillosa que nos atendía en la barra de bocadillos.

No abordé el «asunto» William como es debido hasta el domingo por la mañana. Faltaban diecinueve días para la boda. La manera más fácil de salir del atolladero hubiera sido decir que fue él quien me dejó, pero así no conseguiría satisfacer a nadie, y menos aún a mí. Supongo que confiaba en que mi imaginación me diera de repente un enorme y redondo golpe en la cabeza con la solución perfecta. En otro tiempo había tenido una imaginación de lo más creativa. Tuve incluso brillantes fantasías acerca de formar parte de las «Spice Girls» (en vez de estar con mi hermana Dorothy y sus muñecas), o de conocer a un apuesto príncipe de Carne y hueso que me llevara a vivir con él a Inglaterra en su castillo de cuento de hadas.

Cierto que no había ejercitado mucho últimamente, salvo en esas fantasías de las que una jamás le diría ni una palabra a su madre. Como lo único que se me había ocurrido era una abducción por alienígenas, todavía rebuscaba nerviosa el resto de alternativas.

Y no era como si alguien me ayudara tampoco. Annie seguía durmiendo, y aunque había un cuerpo de contornos vagamente humanos en el sofá, estaba absorto en las páginas deportivas. Su equipo, los Yankees, la habían vuelto a cagar por completo. El asunto empezaba a ser grave. Me encontraba ante un caso evidente de

SMT, es decir, «Sordera Masculina Transitoria».

El cuerpo pertenecía al hermano «pequeño» de Annie, Tom: metro ochenta y pico de individuo, veintiséis años, bastante guapo si una se esforzaba por escudriñar bajo su desaliño general, con una coleta castaño claro en óptimas condiciones gracias al uso de mi Pantene 2 en 1, que hurtaba continuamente por cierto. En general puedo decir que a veces parecía uno de esos vaqueros sacados de una película vieja y, salvo cuando los idiotas de los Yankees la cagaban, gastaba un aire de frialdad y de aplomo que reto a cualquiera a que lo supere.

_–Podrías hacerme alguna sugerencia, anda, aunque sea algo completamente descerebrado_– murmuré _–Al menos podrías dar muestras de buena voluntad–_

Ni siquiera se le escapó un gruñido desarticulado.

Tom vivía con Annie y conmigo desde hacía unos meses, durmiendo en el seudo cuarto número tres de nuestro departamento. Se quedó porque prefería pagar el alquiler correspondiente a un cuartucho en vez de pagar el alquiler de una habitación de tamaño estándar. A pesar de que me afanase el Pantene y otras cosas, Tom no dejaba de ser útil a veces. Si de pronto te entraba el antojo de comer unos pastelillos de crema antes de que empezase _Friends_, él iba en un santiamén a una tienda cercana en donde vendían prácticamente de todo. Bastaba pedírselo con mucha amabilidad.

Debo de admitir que Tom, era para mí, como un hermano menor, lo conocí cuando aún era un chiquillo, le gustaba trepar árboles, cosa que yo, debo de admitir, adoro hacer, las clases de Ballet me fueron muy útiles cuando competíamos por llegar a las ramas más altas de un roble en el patio de la casa de sus padres, siempre que llegaba en segundo lugar hacía un puchero adorable.

Al cabo de unos treinta segundos, algo debió de traspasar la neblina basebolera que lo envolvía.

_–Yo que tú diría que es un pervertido–_ dijo _–Dile a tu madre que una vez fuiste a verlo sin previo aviso y que te lo encontraste pavoneándose con zapatos de tacón y con uno de tus sujetadores, hecho un nudo de pena porque no encontraba calcetines suficientes para relleno– _

_–William no se parece a ti–_ le dije con irritación _–Él no tiene que ponerse a buscar todas las mañanas debajo de la cama, para ver si encuentra un pútrido calcetín que no se le haya marchado caminando solas hasta la lavadora. Tiene cajones enteros llenos de calcetines, todos emparejados y doblados perfectamente, clasificados por colores–_

_–Entonces, dile que es un sodomita–_ El muy sapo repugnante sonreía tanto que se le salía la sonrisa de la cara _–¿Y si te pidiera de pronto que hicieses de Dama del Látigo y le dieras una buena tunda?– _Adoptó una voz libidinosa, revolviéndose entre el jadeo y el gemido _–Por favor, por favor, he sido un chico malo... Me he pasado toda la noche jugueteando con la cosita...–_

_ –Por Dios, él jamás diría cosita. Además, me niego a tener relaciones con un pervertido–_

_–Como quieras. Pásame dos galletas de chocolate, ¿quieres?–_

Le pasé la caja que estaba sobre la mesa de café. Quedaban cuatro. Sólo cuatro, y yo las había comprado una hora antes, junto con los periódicos, en la tienda de la esquina.

Tom mordió la mitad de dos de un bocado y siguió hablando con la boca llena.

_–Tu madre tenía que terminar por fuerza recurriendo al chantaje emocional. Es una de las armas preferidas de las madres. Si aún no te habías dado cuenta, francamente ya no sé qué pensar de ti–_

Desespero.

Yo bien podría haber escrito una tesis sobre el chantaje emocional en su variante maternal. Antes de llamar a casa, hora y media antes, me había mentalizado a fondo precisamente para eso, para una dosis monumental. Había tomado la resolución de mostrarme fuerte, de endurecer mi corazón, de no ceder a las presiones. Había pensado con detenimiento en lo que iba a decir.

Empecé en plan enérgico, dando a entender que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar tonterías. Lo sentía muchísimo, pero me daba la impresión de que, a fin de cuentas, a William le iba a ser imposible. Estaba terriblemente ocupado.

Fue como si le diera entrada:

_–¡Oh, Candy, de veras...! Ya sabía yo que me ibas a decepcionar otra vez, con las ganas que tiene todo el mundo de conocerlo! A esa desgraciada de Sarah le dije que casi con toda seguridad iba a venir, que no podía faltar, y tú ya sabes cómo es esa mujer...–_

Así siguió un buen rato.

Mamá se me puso en plan de tragedia griega:

_–A veces, ¿sabes?, me pregunto si no será que te avergüenzas de mí y de tu padre. Cada vez que nos prometes que lo vas a traer a casa...–_

Etcétera.

Para distraerme del recuerdo de la voz lacrimógena de mamá y también del modo en que estaba Tom acabando con las galletas, me puse a hojear el periódico; los anuncios de la sección de personales siempre me han hecho reír. Como siempre, la sección estaba repleta de mujeres esbeltas, atractivas, bulliciosas, «que desearían conocer» a un tipo soltero, que no fuera ni triste ni feo y al que no le importase compartirlo todo y satisfacer al otro. Resultaba admirable tanto optimismo.

–_Tal vez debiera poner un anuncio_– dije en voz alta «Arpía gorda más loca que una cabra, 30 años, necesita tipo pasable para un solo día. No se admiten camisas de poliéster ni tarados; absolutamente nada de sexo. 100 dólares.»

_–Yo por cien dólares lo haría–_ dijo el muy zángano con su mejor sonrisa _–Claro que, antes, tendrías que comprarme una camisa decente– _

Brillante ocurrencia. Te ajustas perfectamente a la idea que se ha hecho mi madre de un inversionista de treinta y cinco años de edad.

Me acerqué a la ventana. Algunas veces, ese rincón del suroeste de Manhattan hasta conseguía parecer pasable; por una vez, al menos, ni siquiera se veía un envoltorio de patatas fritas bailando a merced de la brisa. El sol señalaba con dedos resplandecientes nuestras sucias ventanas de guillotina, titilando sobre el cristal, como si pretendiese hacer alguna mojigata observación acerca de la gorda perezosa y el vaquero vagabundo.

No hice ni caso.

_–Tendré que decir que le he dejado. Quizá se estaba volviendo horrorosamente celoso y posesivo–_

_–Eso es algo que tu vieja no se tragaría ni en sueños. Sólo pensaría que demuestra lo mucho que te quiere–_

Muy cierto.

_–Claro que siempre podrías hacer lo que hago yo cuando me meto en un lío hasta el cuello y estoy a punto de que alguien decida cortarme la garganta–_ siguió diciendo, a la vez que volteaba ruidosamente las páginas del periódico _–La solución es bien simple: o te largas, o te das a la fuga. Échale un vistazo a los vuelos baratos–_

Las sugerencias constructivas por parte de Tom siempre figuran bajo el encabezamiento «Vanas esperanzas». Mientras mi cerebro pasaba a piloto automático, mi mano llevó hasta mi boca otra galleta de chocolate. Las quince que me había zampado me empezaban a dar una ligera sensación de náuseas.

_–El problema de fondo sigue siendo Sarah Legan, la vieja bruja– _expliqué _–Mi madre ya ha presumido de William con ella, y si no aparezco con su favorito en las apuestas para encontrar al yerno perfecto, es muy probable que pierda unos tres millones de puntos–_

Sarah Legan había sido «amiga» y vecina de mi madre durante casi veinticinco años. En realidad, ninguna de las dos podía soportarse mutuamente, pero querían guardar el decoro. Todo se debía a que las dos tenían dos hijas de edades muy similares. Eran, dicho de otro modo, rivales a muerte desde que nosotras alcanzamos la edad suficiente para que pudieran jactarse de sus éxitos.

Por ejemplo, nuestro primer examen de ballet, cuando Eliza Legan y yo teníamos seis años. Al final de una rutinaria conversación en la puerta, Sarah dejó caer como si nada un «Ah, por cierto, Alice ¿Te he dicho que a Eliza le han dado una mención especial?». Se lo dijo porque sabía que yo había aprobado el examen por los pelos, peor que una cría de burro. En ese momento comenzaron a pudrirse las relaciones de buena vecindad, por así decirlo. Pero mamá triunfó poco más adelante, cuando a mí me otorgaron la distinción del Delfín Juvenil en natación, un curso antes de que Eliza aprendiese a nadar. Cincuenta puntos para los Legan, cincuenta para los White. Y así siguieron las cosas: Eliza contra mí, Ellie contra Dorothy.

El marcador estuvo relativamente igualado hasta hace tres años, cuando Sarah se apuntó cincuenta trillones de puntos de una estocada. Eliza Legan iba a casarse, y encima no con cualquiera, sino con un banquero que tenía su propio apartamento en Park Avenue y casa de descanso en los Hamptons.

La petulancia de Sarah Legan no conoció límites. Durante varios meses se presentaba casi a diario diciendo «¿A ti qué te parece, Alice?», a la vez que le enseñaba fotos mayordomos con distintos uniformes; otras veces le comentaba: «Todavía tenemos dudas sobre el medio de transporte. ¿Tú qué crees? No nos decidimos entre el Rolls Royce blanco, de época, o el coche de caballos descubierto. Es una pena que una no se pueda fiar del tiempo...»

Al principio, mamá le obsequiaba su mejor sonrisa y la invitaba a una taza de café. Más adelante comenzó a sonreírle con los dientes apretados y la invitó también a una taza de café. Con el paso del tiempo, le sonreía con los dientes apretados, le preparaba la taza de café y deseaba en secreto tener una botellita de arsénico para echarle una cucharada.

Así las cosas, la boda de Dorothy fue, para mi madre, el equivalente del premio gordo de la lotería. De acuerdo, no había finos apartamentos o casas de verano de las cuales alardear, pero, al menos en un sentido, estaba en condiciones de sobrepasar la marca de Sarah. Así como Sarah, Ellie y yo somos pasablemente atractivas "al menos hasta la fecha nadie nos ha pedido que nos pongamos una bolsa en la cabeza", Dorothy, como dije antes, está hecha de otra materia. La gloriosa hora en que mamá se resarciría de todos los desaires vecinales estaba a punto de llegar. La cereza de su tarta nupcial no podía ser más simple: se trataba de poner al lado del enclenque Neil de Ellie Legan a mi alto, espigado, refinado, elegante, apuesto, ingenioso y seguramente serio pretendiente, William Andrew, inversionista.

Tom guardaba silencio. Pensé que había vuelto a la crónica del partido de los Yankees, pero de pronto se puso a golpear el periódico con el dedo índice.

_–Pero hay que ver… ¡Si soy un genio! Échale un vistazo–_

Más o menos me esperaba ver el anuncio de un billete de avión sólo de ida, baratísimo, a Singapur o algo por el estilo. Por seguirle la corriente, eché un vistazo al periódico. Y otro

_–¡Tom, pero si es una agencia de acompañantes!–_

Me dedicó esa mirada paciente, cargada de nobleza, que tan bien se les da a los hombres.

_–¡No te iba a enseñar el anuncio de una clínica contra la impotencia masculina!–_

_–¡De ninguna manera pienso recurrir a una agencia de acompañantes! Pensarían que estoy desesperada. ¡El propio tipo pensaría que estoy desesperada!–_

_–Es que estás desesperada–_

_–Tú me entiendes. Además, ¿qué clase de hombre se dedica a eso?–_

Se paró a pensar.

_–De acuerdo: un hombre que siga creyendo que está de buen ver y que quiera ganarse un dinero fácil. A pesar de todo, vale la pena que lo intentes–_

Revise el anuncio. Estaba formulado para persuadir a las cínicas como yo de que contratar los servicios de una agencia de acompañantes no es, en el fondo, más rebuscado que contratar a un limpiador de alfombras a domicilio, aparte de ser mucho más divertido.

Muy astuto, me dije. Tom me estaba mirando a la espera de...

_–Quedaría como una imbécil al explicar la situación–_ protesté _–Se partirían de la risa–_

_–Seguro que no–_

_–Te apuesto lo que quieras–_

_–¿Segura que quieres apostar? Porque tengo una canasta de medias sucias esperando en mi cuarto–_

_–¿Qué? ¡Ni loca te lavo las medias!– _ Le dije sacando mi lengua en gesto infantil

La mujer del anuncio daba la impresión de que el adjetivo «desesperada» jamás hubiera formado parte de su vocabulario. Elegante. Con clase. Dueña de la situación. La típica mujer que no ha cometido una sola estupidez, que no ha hecho nada de lo que deba avergonzarse desde que tenía tres años y sabe que no lo hará en el futuro. _–Tendré que leerme la letra pequeña, pero tengo la sensación de que pagar a un hombre a cambio de su compañía va contra mis principios–_

_–Míralo de esta otra manera. Si no tuvieras un coche para ese día, alquilarías uno. Para ese día no tienes acompañante, así que alquilas uno–_

_–Tom, alquilar a un William no es precisamente lo mismo que alquilar un Ford con bolsas de aire. Esos hombres creerán que te mueres de las ganas de inspeccionar sus credenciales–_

_–Siempre podrías decir que eres lesbiana, pero que no tienes agallas para decírselo a tus padres– _

_–¿Ninguna sugerencia más útil?– _Sin dejar de mirar a la esbelta, presuntuosa rubia del anuncio, me consolé al pensar que seguramente no tenía unas buenas tetas, a menos que fueran implantes de silicona _–Pero estoy segura de que cobran un ojo de la cara–_

_–Seguramente. Porque tú no querrás a un tipo barato, un impresentable...–_

La verdad era que no.

Llegados a este punto, entró Annie a la sala de estar, bostezando como si llevara media noche en vela. Y a juzgar por los ruidos que había oído yo a eso de las cuatro y cuarto, seguramente era verdad. De hecho, me sorprendió verla en pie. Como que el fulano con el que salía le estaba dando mejor resultado de lo previsto, últimamente no la veía mucho. La echaba de menos, sobre todo cuando salía por televisión alguien especialmente molesto y yo no tenía compañía para despellejarlo a gusto entre las dos. A Annie y a mí nos resultaban molestas las mismas personas, y ésa era una de las razones por las que nos llevábamos bien. Metro setenta, pelo negro azabache, de ojos azules y talla 6 exacta, pero, como le daba una amarga envidia mi escote, tenía que caerme bien.

Envuelta en una bata larga y afelpada, con un estampado de ositos de peluche, sedejó caer en un sillón y bostezó.

_–Tom, si me preparas un té te doy diez dólares– _

Anda ya.

_–quince–_ le suplicó _–Por favor, antes de que me muera de deshidratación–_

_–Pues entonces tendrás que morirte así. Estoy tratando de convencer a Candy para que haga la prueba al menos–_

_–¿Qué prueba?–_

Le pasó el periódico.

_–¿Lo ves? La respuesta perfecta a su problemilla. ¿O no?–_

Se le notaba increíblemente satisfecho de su hallazgo.

Poco a poco, a Annie se le aclararon los ojos nublados aún por el sueño

_–¡Tom, pero si es una agencia de acompañantes!–_

Él alzó los ojos al techo.

_–¡Ya lo sé, valla que eres lenta! ¡Necesita un hombre que la acompañe a la boda! Pero está convencida de que el tipo pensará que está loca por sus huesos–_

_–Es probable que lo piense–_ bostezó _–La mayor parte de los hombres piensan que todas las mujeres están locas por sus huesos–_

_–No, sólo es una esperanza. Es lo que llamamos «optimismo eterno»–_

_–Es lo que llamáis «eterna obsesión» por vuestras partes colgantes–_ replicó ella.

_–Por favor, ¿podemos volver a la cuestión?–_ Con expresión dolorida, volvió a señalar el anuncio _–Lo que quiero decir es que yo soy hombre, y no creo que muchos otros piensen que la hermosa Candy está tan desesperada por un Joey cualquiera–_

Ese muchacho... Noté que me subía a borbotones la autoestima.

La pobre Annie no terminó de captarlo.

_–Ella está desesperadita por un William, no por un maldito Joey– _

Eché mano a la última galleta de chocolate.

_–Me refería a Joey Tribianni ¡tontita!–_

Annie puso ésa cara de «tendría que haberlo supuesto» con la que muchas veces respondía a las salidas de mono de circo de Tom.

_–La verdad es que a primera hora de la mañana es demasiado. Le dije a mamá un montón de veces que debería haberlo ahogado nada más nacer, y ella me dice que ya lo sabe, pero que por lo menos le cortó el rabo–_

Inmune a tales comentarios, Tom miraba boquiabierto el paquete vacío.

_–¡Se las ha comido todas!–_ agitó el paquete vacío delante de Annie

_–¡Míralo! ¡Se va a pasar toda la semana que viene quejándose de que se le ha agrandado el trasero!–_

_–¡Pero es que está estresada!–_cortó ella_ –Anda, ve a hacer algo de provecho, ¿te importa? Por ejemplo, meter una bolsita de té en una taza con agua caliente–_

_–¿Por qué no te prepara el desayuno tu esclavo habitual?–_ preguntó él.

_–Porque todavía está durmiendo y tú no. Si además me preparas unas tostadas con mermelada, te doy veinte dólares–_

_–Trato hecho–_

Se largó a la cocina.

Mientras Annie volvía a concentrarse en el periódico, pensé en unas tostadas con mermelada. Mejor aún: en uno de los Marlboro Lights de Tom. Tras meses de valerosa abstinencia, de pronto habría matado a alguien por una buena inyección de nicotina. Además era probable que me hubiese sabido a rayos y me hubiera hecho vomitar todas las galletas chocolate: bingo.

Annie estaba leyendo el anuncio.

_–No irás de veras a hacer esto, ¿eh? Creí que esta misma mañana ibas a telefonear a tu madre para decirle que él no podría ir a la boda–_

Lo intenté. Ella me hizo un chantaje emocional digno de una medalla; me dijo que yo me avergonzaba de ellos, y, para asegurarse de que decía la última palabra, me dijo que estaba muy atareada y me colgó. Así sin más; si quieres que te diga la verdad, estoy dispuesta a jugármelo todo a esa carta.

_–Candy, ¡no puedes pagar por un hombre! ¡Va contra todos los principios habidos y por haber!–_

Ya sabía yo que su reacción inicial, instintiva, iba a ser la misma que la mía. Annie y yo nos conocíamos desde muchísimo tiempo atrás, desde el tercer día de universidad; las dos teníamos habitaciones en el mismo piso. Las dos teníamos, por si fuera poco, un terrible pavor, a la vez que íbamos por ahí dándonoslas de chicas duras, sobre todo cuando nos tragamos litros de cerveza la noche de la fiesta de las novatas. Tras emborracharnos hasta el extremo de vomitar las dos en dos retretes aledaños, nos confesamos la una a la otra que hubiésemos preferido estar muertas y que nos daba un pánico horroroso que empezasen las clases, momento en el cual descubriríamos que todo el mundo era mucho más listo que nosotras, que éramos las dos unas imbéciles. Desde entonces, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado.

Tal vez fuera por desesperación, tal vez fuera por pensar en la conversación que había tenido con mamá, pero, como las dos teníamos siempre toda la razón en todo lo demás, me dio por pensar que Annie y yo estábamos a punto de tener una reacción desmesurada en aquel asunto.

_–A fin de cuentas–_ dije a modo de prueba _–es un servicio como cualquier otro. ¿Y si te apetece una velada civilizada, asistir a una representación de La Bohéme, y encima prefieres que sea el otro quien ordene las copas en el bar?–_

_–¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué clase de «servicio» van a pensar que estás buscando? No hace mucho tiempo vi un programa en televisión sobre el asunto de las agencias de acompañantes. Tendrías que haberlos visto: todos se pavoneaban de lo mucho que habían ganado gracias a los «extras» opcionales, y todos comentaban lo agradecidas que se mostraban las pobres mujeres desesperadas. Y, créeme, ninguno se parecía, ni de lejos, a tu William–_

_–Puede que esta agencia no sea así. Desde luego, no hay nada malo en probar suerte. Si no tienen a nadie que encaje, me olvido del asunto–_

_–Tendrías que haberlo olvidado hace semanas. Tendrías que haberlo mandado al cuerno antes de que tu madre empezara a albergar esperanzas de que la cosa fuera en serio–_

_–_Exactamente. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Porque era más fácil dejarse llevar, por eso. Me encontraba de nuevo en el punto de partida.

El punto de partida había sido más o menos así: unos ocho meses antes había roto mi relación con Anthony. Anthony y yo éramos novios desde hacía una eternidad, era un chico dulce y cariñoso que siempre me regalaba rosas blancas «mis favoritas» siempre que teníamos una riña; hasta que me dijo que lo sentía muchísimo, que me tenía un cariño enorme, pero que, para ser honesto, empezaba a pensar que nos habíamos convertido en una especie de «cómoda costumbre».

Al contrario que yo, Anthony jamás hubiese aprobado la prueba de selectividad en el arte de mentir. Me lanzó a la cara la realidad con la que me dejó plantada haciendo gala de la torpeza y la falta de maña propias de un mentiroso sin futuro y vi en el acto lo que se ocultaba detrás.

O mejor quién, no qué. La había conocido en la fiesta que dio un colega de Anthony dos semanas antes. Ella me dedicó esa sonrisa dulzona y envenenada que tales mujeres te dedican disimuladamente cuando les ha gustado tu novio a más no poder, cuando lo que piensan es que ojalá te atropelle el camión de la basura al volver esa misma noche a tu casa. Por mi parte, le regalé una sonrisa ni menos dulzona ni menos envenenada, como suele suceder, y formulé para mis adentros el deseo de que le salieran verrugas por haberse tomado la molestia de fijarse en _MI_ Anthony.

Después, en el camino de regreso, Anthony me dijo en tono de reproche:

_–Me ha parecido que no estuviste muy cortés con Luisa–_

Luisa. Vaya nombrecito.

_–¡Pues claro que no lo estuve!–_ repliqué _–¡Porque tú le gustas hasta decir basta! Se ha pasado toda la noche haciéndote ojitos, sólo que tú eres tan obtuso que no te has dado cuenta–_

_–No ha hecho nada por el estilo–_ dijo con manifiesta irritación _–¡Dios, hay que ver qué increíbles son las mujeres cuando les da por echar pestes las unas de las otras! Es una chica realmente muy simpática– _

En lenguaje de hombres, _yo al menos no la echaría a patadas de mi cama_.

Por eso, cuando llegamos a ese asqueroso punto de «Candy, tenemos que hablar», no sé cómo pudo imaginar que yo era tan tonta como para no saber que dos y dos son cuatro. Demasiado destrozada para conservar un mínimo de dignidad, le chillé como una desquiciada a través de un torrente de lágrimas. La palabra «arpía» salió a relucir en varias ocasiones, no me avergüenzo de reconocerlo. Al verse frente a la realidad, él admitió lo sucedido. Lo sentía terriblemente, pero estas cosas no se eligen: suceden sin más.

Si Dorothy no hubiera estado ocupando el cajón de nuestra casa por entonces, mi amantísima madre jamás hubiera llegado a saber qué extremos alcanzó mi desdicha. Tal como estaban las cosas, Dorothy actuó como una especie de corresponsal en el extranjero, destinada al frente de la guerra del amor. Y transmitió en varias ocasiones mensajes como: «Llegan provisiones de vodka y kleenex de emergencia al frente, pero la situación empieza a ser insostenible.»

Todo lo cual, como era de esperar, dio por resultado que menudeasen las llamadas de preocupación materna, a fin de verificar que toda sobredosis fuera sólo referente a las tostadas con Nutella: «Cariño, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?» Etcétera. Estas llamadas comenzaron a experimentar ciertas ansiosas variaciones: «Cariño, tienes que salir más, divertirte, encontrar a otro.» Por eso una noche, y sólo para hacerla feliz (bueno, de acuerdo: para que se callase de una vez), le mentí. William acababa de aterrizar en el mundo y estaba perfectamente formado, aunque, como dije con anterioridad, no era totalmente una invención que me sacara de la manga.

Cuatro noches antes de aquella fatídica llamada telefónica fui a una fiesta. No estaba de humor, pero la anfitriona era Patty, mi número dos en Aristos, una mujer de treinta años y todavía más olvidada por los hombres que yo misma, que ya era mucho decir en aquel momento: ni siquiera un fiasco sentimental en año y medio. Patty era de las que mi madre llama una «sufridora», y llevaba días preocupada por aquello de la fiesta: ¿y si nadie se presentase y tuviera que vérselas a solas entre sus snacks de bocadillos salados y las botellas compradas para la ocasión?.

Así pues, me llevé una botella de Smirnoff comprada en una licorería cercana y me dispuse a convertirme en un genuino animal de fiesta. Incluso me puse un vestidito negro con un poquito de pelusa justo encima del de mi "_booby_" izquierda, pues en alguna parte había leído que es una forma infalible de tener auténtico ligue; parece ser que los hombres se sienten irresistiblemente atraídos por la pelusa y que se mueren de ganas por quitártela frotándola con las manos. Está claro que nadie se lo había dicho a Patty, ya que a los dos minutos de llegar a su casa me dijo: «Ay, mira, tienes un poco de pelusa en el vestido», y ella misma se dispuso a quitármela con un paño húmedo. En fin: es la última vez que hago una donación de vodka.

Al principio, aquello tenía toda la pinta de que la pesadilla fuese a hacerse realidad. Llegaban muy pocos invitados, las conversaciones eran bastante forzadas y la gente empezaba a mirar con disimulo los relojes. A sabiendas de que me sería imposible abandonar una fiesta que estaba a punto de hundirse, me dediqué a tomar del vodka como si fuera agua y a sonreír como una necia, tratando de salvar los silencios más embarazosos con los chistes más estúpidos que se me ocurrían.

De pronto, llegó una horda escandalosa, cortesía de Stear y Carlos, los chicos de la agencia inmobiliaria que estaba puerta con puerta con Aristos. (Stear me gustaba bastante, pero era un aficionado en serie a las tres noches con una y otras tres con otra.) Traían a una docena de amigos a remolque, a la mayor parte de los cuales Patty no conocía del todo, pero ¿a quién le iba a importar?.

Y allí me lo encontré, al otro lado de una habitación repleta de gente, ataviado de etiqueta seguramente para una fiesta anterior, con esmoquin y camisa de vestir, la pajarita deshecha sobre el cuello. En dos palabras, uno de esos tipos que, si se te cuelgan del brazo, basta para que tu peor enemiga te odie todavía más. Salí corriendo al cuarto de baño de Patty para ver si atrapaba otro poco de pelusa, pero como es una de esas amas de casa irritantemente perfectas, no había ni rastro. Tampoco creo que, llegado el caso, hubiera sido vital.

Durante las tres horas siguientes, William Andrew (así se llamaba) tuvo todo un surtido de mujeres de la talla 4 colgadas de él. Tras una presentación que no dio pie a nada, sólo me las ingenié para cruzar una mirada con él en dos ocasiones, y mi sonrisa más incitante (perfeccionada a fondo ante el espejo del cuarto de baño cuando tenía dieciséis años) tuvo por efecto disuadirlo por completo. Así las cosas, seguí tragando vodka y dejé que un tipo que se llamaba George se hartase de charlar conmigo. Llamé a un taxi cuando era la una y cuarto, y, cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, ya sé que parece increíble, se me acerca William y me mira el escote de arriba abajo antes de decirme:

_–¿No te pensarás ir ya, verdad?– _

La historia de mi vida.

Si hubiera sido sensata y me hubiera pasado al ponche de frutas una hora antes, tal vez habría sido capaz de decirle «Bueno, puede que no», al tiempo que me habría dado por alzar metafóricamente el puño en alto varias veces y gritar «¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!». No obstante, teniendo en cuenta que era y sigo siendo Candice White, y que tenía en esos momentos un hipo incipiente, así como la horrible sensación de que podía ponerme a vomitar con toda facilidad en los próximos veinte minutos sin importarme dónde estuviera, ledediqué una enigmática sonrisa (de borracha) y le respondí:

_–Mucho me temo que sí – _y me dije para mis adentros: _mierda._

Y aun así (algo que sólo he hecho cuando porque estaba realmente borracha), cogí un bolígrafo de la mesa de Patty y le tomé el brazo lo que, me pareció, era un gesto seductor e incitante. Con la voz ronca e igual de incitante (gracias al cielo que no hubo hipo), le dije:

_–De todos modos, no dejes de llamarme si te apetece–_ y le escribí mi número de teléfono en el antebrazo, encima de la muñeca.

Le volví a sonreír y me alejé flotando, sin llegar a trastabillar ni a caerme, para vomitarlo todo en el instante en que llegué a casa.

No será preciso añadir que el muy cabrón no me llamó jamás, aunque sí me sirvió para mi tortuoso propósito. Bordé unas cuantas mentirijillas alrededor de él y fue como un sueño. Jamás le dije a Dorothy que era una mera invención para aplacar a mamá. Ella ya había vuelto a casa, y parecía tan contenta por mí que no quise darle una nueva desilusión.

Volvamos, sin embargo, a nuestro cuarto de estar, donde se echa de ver que falta una buena pasada de aspiradora, y donde Annie sigue sin su té.

_–Mi madre me daba la lata tanto o más que la tuya, pero yo nunca me inventé a nadie. Y eso que estaba en condiciones tan pésimas como las tuyas. Puede que mucho peores. Es decir: Nick me acababa de decir que había otra mujer en su vida– _

Poco después de que Anthony me mandara a mí al gallinero de las abandonadas, Annie sufrió exactamente la misma suerte.

_–Pero tú siempre supiste que básicamente era una cucaracha–_ le señalé _–A ti antes te gustaban las cucarachas más que comer con los dedo–_

_–Y a ti lo mismo. Si quieres que te diga lo que pienso, Anthony era demasiado «perfecto». Al final te hubieras aburrido con él–_

_–¡Jamás me aburrí ni un minuto con él! ¡Fue el primer tipo decente con el que estuve desde hace una eternidad!–_

Aunque, debo de confesar que sólo en parte había dicho la verdad. Muy de vez en cuando, su «perfección» y su «simpatía» me hicieron sentirme irritada, y culpable además por estarlo; por ejemplo, siempre se negaba a hablar mal de nadie, le daba lo mismo que se tratara de un maldito cerdo, de una mala persona, de alguien que, por sistema, hablase mal de los demás. Casi llegué a desear que mostrase alguna vez una cara más normal, más humana, más «de hombre».

Y, faltaba más, mi deseo se había hecho realidad.

_–¿No podrías pedirle a ese tal Stear que te hiciera los honores?– _me preguntó Annie _–Quiero decir... Ya sé que es un agente inmobiliario, pero al menos puede servir para el papel, ¿no?–_

_–¿Estas bromeando? El auténtico William es amigo suyo, o al menos conocido. Se partiría de risa–_

Ni siquiera a Patty le había hablado de William, no fuera a írsele la lengua. Más de una vez me faltó un pelo para decírselo a Rachel, que era nueva y estaba mucho más en mi longitud de onda que la buena de Patty, pero siempre nos había interrumpido algo.

_–¿Y ese Albert, el del gimnasio?–_ dijo _–Antes te gustaba bastante–_

Pero lo he tachado de la lista. Está encandilado con otra persona. Locamente enamorado

_–¿De quién?–_

«De sí mismo»

Daba igual; llevaba varias semanas sin pisar el gimnasio. Había expirado la membresía.

_–Dorothy no llegó a conocer a Archie–_ musitó _–Supongo que podrías proponérselo–_

Archie era el «esclavo» durmiente. Annie lo había conocido dos meses antes, una tarde en que hacía un frío del demonio, tras rociarlo «accidentalmente» con detergente en spray en el lavadero de coches. «Me pareció mínima, minimísiamente menos primitivo y fangoso que los otros» me explicó «de modo que me dije: al carajo; vamos a vivir peligrosamente aunque sólo sea un rato.» Últimamente, Annie empezaba incluso a pasarse de la raya al menos teniendo en cuenta su costumbre; esto es, llegaba a decir cosas como «me parece un encanto cuando lo veo dormir».

Por más que agradeciera su oferta, ni loca se me hubiera ocurrido forzar al bueno de Archie a aguantar a toda mi familia durante un día entero. No estaba segura de que su relación con Annie fuera todavía tan sólida como para sobrevivir a esa prueba. Además, Archie no era exactamente la imagen que yo me había hecho de William. Me recordaba más bien a un perro grande y muy peludo: un perro al que se puede querer muchísimo, pero que no pasa precisamente por un animal acicalado. Y tenía cierta corpulencia general, así como una barriga incipiente.

_–No, no se lo podría proponer_– improvisé a modo de excusa _–aunque sólo sea porque es tan bueno que no me lo negaría– _

No insistió

_–Yo sigo pensando que eso de la agencia es una locura. Seguro que son todos unos canallas, ya lo verás–_

_–¿Qué tiene de malo una consulta? La verdad es que me apetece dar la cara por mamá, aunque sólo sea una vez–_

_–En realidad, quieres decir que no te dirigirá la palabra durante seis meses si no das la talla en tan señalada ocasión–_ me corrigió Annie con voz cortante. Miró por encima del hombro hacia la cocina, de donde llegaba un estruendo considerable _–Dios, si es que ni siquiera sabe preparar una taza de té sin armar un escándalo del demonio. Como despierte a Archie, lo mato. Es un encanto cuando lo veo dormir–_

¿Queda claro?

El regreso de Tom, con su té y su tostada, le devolvió el buen humor.

_–Gracias, ángel mío. Seguro que hay un billete de veinte en mi bolso, si lo sabes encontrar–_

_–Bah–_ dijo él _–Ya me plancharás un par de camisas–_

Lo dijo para tomarle el pelo. A continuación, Annie debía contestar: «¿Plancharte, yo? Pero ¿tú quién te has creído que soy?» Y Tom, con su mejor sonrisa, diría: «Pues una mujer.»

Annie no mordió el anzuelo. Hizo una mueca al ver la tostada.

_–Le has puesto demasiada mermelada. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que sólo rasques un poco en la rebanada?–_

_–Dios, si es que no se te puede complacer– _Tom me lanzó una mirada que quiso ser dolorida, pero que echó a perder gracias al guiño malévolo con que añadió: _–Quejas y refunfuños, y así a todas horas. Cada vez se parece más a mi querida madre–_

_–¡Le voy a decir lo que has dicho!– _

Annie le lanzó un cojín y se desató la pelea del día. Me dio lo mismo que terminase cuando se volcara el té de Annie por toda la alfombra, pero rescaté el periódico antes de que terminase empapado o desgarrado, o ambas cosas a la vez.

«Sabemos qué se siente» decía el anuncio del periódico «Somos Sally y Julia, y hemos puesto en marcha "Sólo para esta noche" porque sabemos exactamente qué se siente cuando falta ese accesorio vital para las ocasiones de importancia. Si una tiene el vestido perfecto, las joyas perfectas, los zapatos perfectos, ¿por qué no va a escoger al hombre perfecto a modo de complemento?»

Parecía demasiado fácil para decirlo sólo con palabras.

* * *

**A/N: ** Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favs y follows! :D

LizCarter: Voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor que pueda para que los cambios sean sutiles pero obvios. El libro está en ingles por lo que estoy tratando de hacer la traducción lo menos «literal» que me sea posible.

Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo! Gracias otra vez a todas por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy así como el «plot» de está historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

No lo era. Por supuesto que no. Todo el proceso previo me recordó esa sensación que se tiene cuando una sale a cenar aunque se siente ligeramente enferma, y el único plato que le puede apetecer resulta que se ha agotado. Sin embargo, mi segunda elección no sólo era pasable, sino que también estaba disponible.

_–Él está dispuesto a hacerlo_– le dije a Annie el martes por la noche _–Esta mañana me llamó Julia No-sé-que y me dijo «que no hay problema»–_

_–¿Problema?–_ repitió _–Será sin problemas para ella: le basta y le sobra con recoger el dinero. Candy, creo que aún no lo has pensado a fondo, está a punto de suceder un desastre, ya lo verás–_

Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era que alguien me abanicase las mariposas, no sé si me explico. _–¿Quieres dejar de ser tan negativa? Seguro que sale bien. Nos vamos a ver el viernes para tomar una copa rápida–_

_–¿Bien?–_ Aquello parecía una cámara de los ecos, sólo que humana. Mientras, picaba los trocitos de pimiento rojo de la mezcla preparada para la fritura dijo _–¿Cómo te va a garantizar «una copa rápida» que todo saldrá bien? ¿Y si en la recepción de la boda se encuentra con algún conocido que lo delata delante de todo el mundo?–_

_–En ese caso no me quedará más remedio que el suicido con ese bonito cuchillo de gran tamaño que siempre sacan para partir la tarta nupcial–_

_–¡Por Dios! ¡No estoy bromeando!–_

Yo tampoco bromeaba.

_–Es sumamente improbable que eso suceda. Una probabilidad entre varios millones–_ señalé.

_–No te engañes. La gente tropieza a todas horas con antiguos conocidos–_

_–Bueno, bueno: una probabilidad entre cientos de miles. Y aunque sólo fuese una entre diez, ahora ya no puedo cancelar la cita. Le dije a mamá que es prácticamente seguro que valla, y por poco tuvo un orgasmo telefónico–_

_–Seguro que hasta un psicópata sabe aparentar ser un tipo encantador cuando se toma una copa en un Bar con una desconocida–_ siguió Annie sin hacerme ningún caso _–Si realmente quieres llevar a un Pedro Picapiedra a los bosques de Connecticut; a mí que no me llamen cuando encuentren tu cadáver en una zanja, cerca de un área de servicio en la 84–_

_–¡Pero si ha sido sometido a investigaciones exhaustivas! ¡A todos los investigan a fondo!–_

_–¿Qué investigaciones? ¿Un par de referencias personales? Fíjate tú en todos estos pedófilos que fueron investigados "a fondo" antes de entrar a trabajar en un orfanato–_

Las tendencias chifladas que pudiera tener el susodicho era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Agregue la salsa de soya al preparado en el sartén antes de continuar _–Si decide tirarme en una zanja a mitad del camino, por lo menos espero que sea boca arriba, no quisiera ser recordada como el cadáver del trasero gordo–_

_–Podrías dejar de quejarte sobre tu trasero, al menos tienes buen escote, el pobre de Archie tiene que resignarse a mis diminutas tetas–_

_–Se ha quejado?. Porque la verdad es que tiene manos grandes– _ Termine de vaciar la salsa de soya en el sartén y me senté en el desayunador, nuestra cocina era algo del siglo pasado, con muebles de fornica celeste del mismo material en cada uno que comenzaba a causarme nauseas. Annie y yo habíamos considerado una o dos veces quemar aquella horrible cosa, igual y era la única forma para que el cerdo de nuestro casero hiciera algo por nosotras. No era difícil, después de todo Tom, era un especialista en quemar todo lo que intentaba cocinar.

_–Bueno, ¿y cómo dices que se llama?–_ preguntó.

_–Patrick Davis–_

_–¿Y a qué se dedica cuando no es «acompañante»?–_

No me gustó el énfasis que puso en la palabra «acompañante». Consiguió que sonara exactamente a «prostitución masculina».

_–Trabajaba en una sucursal bancaria, pero ha tomado un sabático–_

_–Dicho de otro modo, lo han despedido–_

_–¿Y qué, si lo han despedido? ¡Lo más probable es que no fuera culpa suya! En el vídeo me pareció un tipo agradable. Parece como que tiene chispa en la mirada. Y si alguna vez he necesitado a un hombre «con verdadero sentido del humor», te aseguro que es ahora–_

_–Supongo que sí está corto de dinero, casi es algo legítimo– _reconoció _–Es decir, ¿qué clase de hombre haría una cosa así si no necesitara el dinero?–_

_–¡Pues yo no veo que tenga nada de malo!–_

_–Oh, vamos. ¿Tú te acostarías con un hombre que se dedicara a eso porque en el fondo le gusta?–_

Me negué a contestar, sobre la base de que prefería no dar más vueltas al asunto_ –Tendré varias horas para darle las debidas instrucciones cuando hagamos el viaje hasta Connecticut_– dije en cambio –_Le indicaré con toda precisión dónde nos conocimos, como empezamos a salir; le hablaré de mis sueños y metas y adicción al Brandy con leche caliente y todo eso– _

_–Sólo espero que te acuerdes de todo lo que le has dicho a tu madre. Más te valdría hacer una lista detallada, por escrito, para que los dos puedan sincronizar mejor sus mentiras– _ dijo con este tono de «madre» que a veces usaba conmigo

_–Él también se arriesga– _ aclare _–Yo bien podría ser una Hannibalina Lecterina que planea comer su hígado, con papas tostadas y ketchup–_

_–Yo espero que no valla a creer que lo que quieres de "cena" es otra cosa– _dijo con sarcasmo _–La verdad, no me gusta la idea de que un imbécil que se cree lo más hermoso del planeta, valla por ahí convencido de que no eres capaz de conseguir un hombre, métele bien en la cabeza que la palabra «desesperación» no forma parte de tu vocabulario, que simplemente eres demasiado selectiva–_

Yo no estaba especialmente desesperada, a pesar de no haber tenido conocimiento carnal desde Anthony. Una vez leí que, al contrario que los hombres, que se van obsesionando progresivamente con el sexo a medida que pasa el tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales, a las mujeres nos sucede exactamente lo contrario. Cuanto más tiempo se pasan sin sexo, más convencidas están de que prefieren sentarse a leer _Cosmopolitan _con un buen bocadillo. Yo no diría que esa afirmación fuera _exactamente_ mi caso. En ausencia de algo que a) me gustara o b) estuviera disponible, me había permitido el lujo de disfrutar con alguna fantasía a propósito de algo inalcanzable, por ejemplo, Brat Pitt y Zac Efron (ojo: no los dos a la vez, aunque ahora que lo pienso semejante fantasía hubiera bastado para empañar los cristales). Para ser sincera, empezaba a preferir los hombres de fantasía a los hombres de carne y hueso. En mi vida, todo lo demás era perfectamente satisfactorio. ¿Por qué iba a arruinar semejante panorama con una pena de amor, con el hecho de que el otro te quite el edredón en plena noche? En cuanto a las embriagadoras etapas iniciales de una relación, olvídalo. Ese subidón era una maravilla, pero costaba demasiado: había que estar perfecta a todas horas, y fingir que una era demasiado fina para tirarse un pedo.

Pero me estaba engañando con la idea de estar en calma cuando me fui a la cama esa noche, el pánico seguía bullendo bajo la superficie.

MI cerebro tenía que buscar las ideas más espantosas. Por ejemplo: Todo pasaba en medio de la celebración, Patrick se encontraba de frente con un tipo ebrio que revelaba toda la verdad a gritos _«!Pero mira nada más, es mi viejo amigo Patrick!, escuche que te echaron del Banco Mercantil y que ahora ¡eres puto!»_ con mi madre y Sarah Legan a solo unos pasos de distancia «_Entonces dime Patrick, la agencia te ha hecho salir con una vaca gorda para pagar las cuentas del mes?»_

Dos días después, aún no se iba el dolor de cabeza cuando llamó mamá por la noche: _–No sé cómo vamos a organizar esta boda–_ dijo de nuevo en tono lastimero _–Dorothy todavía no ha encontrado unos zapatos que le sienten bien, y ¿a que no te lo crees? ¡Todavía no han hecho las reservas para la luna de miel!–_

_–En ese caso, házselas tú. Diles que les has reservado una semana en Coney Island o en un rinconcito de la costa igual de frío y lluvioso. ¡Ya verás cómo se ponen las pilas!–_

_–No hay por qué ser grosera con Coney Island, cariño. Están decididos a hacer un safari, pero a Dorothy se le ha quitado la idea de la cabeza de repente, y todo porque le ha dado por pensar que allí habrá unos ciempiés enormes. Está previsto que acampen al aire libre, claro, en plena naturaleza, y ya sabes cómo se pone Dorothy con los ciempiés. En fin, a pesar de todo parece que al final ha entrado en razón. Yo de veras pensé que se estaba portando como una tonta de remate, sólo que para entonces ya no quedaba ninguna habitación en ninguno de los hoteles escogidos. Creo que han tenido una pequeña riña por eso, poca cosa. Sabe Dios adonde irán ahora. Michael todavía está gestionando la cancelación–_

De verdad que mi cabeza no estaba para esas pequeñeces. No bastaba mi creciente miedo a que Patrick terminara siendo un completo idiota, mi día en el trabajo había sido un completo desastre, al menos tres clientes pedían a gritos nuevo personal _"altamente calificado" _ cosa que no era fácil cuando la oficina principal había reducido costos en los salarios de los nuevos ingresos, como ellos mismos lo dijeron _«que sean lo más bajo posible»._

Pero a pesar de esto, los grandes jefes pensaron que sus empleados empezaban a verse gordos y perezosos, por lo que nos enviarían a un entrenamiento para fortalecernos un poco. Como resultado, Stacy la chica de entrenamiento y desarrollo estaba tratando de buscarme una fecha para un espantoso campamento en Nueva Jersey donde sádicos ex-marinos te hacían llorar del dolor, y cobrar 1500 dólares por ese privilegio. Creo que gaste la mitad de la mañana discutiendo por qué no detenían aquellas ideas locas de entrenamientos costosos para inyectar ese dinero a los salarios de los nuevos ingresos.

Stear había dicho _"!Te encantará! – Según tengo entendido, se trata de humillaciones rituales. Los instructores del campamento son todos unos sádicos, ex miembros de la SWAT. Que te meten tanto miedo que te cagas encima". _ Aquello fue la causa de que terminara tomando tres jarras de cerveza y un plato de papas fritas con tocineta y queso. Como quería ser Annie en ese momento, acababa de iniciar su carrera de free–lance como diseñadora gráfica. Nadie quería enviarla a hacer ejercicio, y si se largaba al bar a la hora del almuerzo, podía tomar una buena siesta después.

Tras parlotear durante una eternidad acerca de todo lo que a) hubiera salido mal o b) todavía no, pero que sin duda terminaría por salir mal, me dijo: _–Supongo que te apetecerá hablar con Dorothy del asunto. Espera un momento que voy a llamarla– _

Y para esto tampoco estaba de humor. Si la principal de mis preocupaciones consistiera en elegir al azar un sitio donde pasar unas vacaciones, e incluso cómo pasarlas, a partir de un folleto turístico cualquiera, en esos momentos sería la felicidad hecha carne. No me habría costado el menor esfuerzo ir por ahí dedicando sonrisas beatíficas a los guardias de tráfico y a esos viejecitos irritantes que te hacen esperar una eternidad en la cola de las sucursales de correos.

Ni siquiera me esforcé por no parecer exasperada: –_¡Por Dios, Dorothy! ¿No eres ya mayorcita? ¿Todavía no has superado eso de los ridículos ciempiés?–_

_–¡No ha sido por los ciempiés! OK, de acuerdo: detesto pensar en que se me suban por la cama los ciempiés, pero lo que me importa es que sea tan increíblemente caro: casi tres semanas, Malindi, un viajecito a Zanzíbar para rematar la faena... Y sólo está dispuesto a alojarse en hoteles cinco estrellas, ya sabes. Me parece una obscenidad cuando allí a tu lado la gente es tan pobre–_

Tal vez no le faltase razón, pero yo no estaba de humor para reconocerlo. _–Es tu luna de miel, por Dios. Si a él le apetece tirar la casa por la ventana y viajar a lo grande, ¿te lo tienes que tomar tan enserio, como si fuera una ofensa contra tu ideología? ¡Si te vas a sentir mejor, encárgate de dar a todos unas propinas tremendas!–_

_–Por favor te lo pido, no te pongas así conmigo. Estoy hasta la coronilla; mamá me está volviendo loca, no para de hablar de vestidos y regalos y discursos, no para, te juro que me dan ganas de ponerme a gritar a viva voz. Estoy tan harta, tan cansada de todo este asunto que... En fin...–_

De pronto me di cuenta de que por debajo de la tensión estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. _–¿En fin... qué?–_

_–Oh, nada. Supongo que será algo hormonal, pero es que todo esto me empieza a ahogar y Michael estaba muy impaciente por lo de la luna de miel, y ahora resulta que los malditos hoteles no tienen una sola habitación libre... –_

Empecé a ver la luz. _–Mamá me ha dicho que has tenido una pequeña riña... Han hecho las paces, ¿no?–_

_–Sí, ¡claro!– _Soltó una risita, pero todavía le temblaba la voz_ –Es que soy una tonta, como de costumbre. Ya sabía yo que no tenía que haberme puesto a ver Bodas en el infierno, cuando la dieron por televisión... –_

De pronto, más megavatios de luz. La película, basada en la reconstrucción de un hecho real, la habían pasado una semana antes; en casa vimos el final después de ver el noticiero. A los dos minutos, Annie la resumió de esta manera: «El típico capricho consentido para los voyeurs más descerebrados. No me digas que no te encanta.»

A los cinco minutos, cuando un novio que más parecía un hombre de Neanderthal, se acojonaba en el último momento y se negaba a ir al altar, comentó: «Dios, confío que Dorothy no lo esté viendo.» Y yo le dije: «Dios, eso espero.» Pero las dos nos estábamos muriendo de risa. O riéndonos a medias, en fin.

Ahora no me hacía ninguna gracia. Volví a sentirme al máximo de mi capacidad de exasperación. _–Por lo que más quieras... ¿No me irás a decir que te ha dado por pensar que Michael no se presentará el día de la boda?–_

Unos instantes de silencio defensivo me parecieron respuesta más que suficiente.

_–No ha sido más que una riña entre novios– _seguí diciéndole_ –Le pasa a todo el mundo, Dorothy, así que no vayas a perder los papeles a estas alturas. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que te ha dado otra vez por ver esa maldita película. ¿No te ha bastado, o qué?–_

_–¡No! Bueno, últimamente no...–_

En el fondo, era lo de menos: había vistoCuatro bodas y un funeraltantas veces que la debía de tener grabada, como un disco rayado, en la memoria. _–Dorothy, tú no eres la pobre Cara de Pato. A Michael no le dará por salir huyendo al estilo de Hugh Grant. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, si empiezas a poner peros a todo como pensar en una luna de miel en hoteles de cinco estrellas, yo no le echaría la culpa si en vez de ir al altar se larga al bar más cercano a tomarse unas copas–_

_–¿Quieres hacer el favor de no ponerte así conmigo? ¡Tus sermones no me hacen ninguna falta! Y no, no estaba pensando en una cosa así, de modo que cállate de una vez–_

Su tono de voz, enojado y lagrimoso al mismo tiempo, me produjo una sacudida. A la vez, me indicó que había dado en el clavo, y que ella se sentía demasiado atontada para reconocerlo, así que le dije _–Lo siento– No pretendía darte un sermón. Es solo que he tenido un día difícil, con problemas de verdad– _Tenía que desahogarme un poco _–Como la celulitis en mi pálido y gran trasero y la cuentas de la maldita tarjeta de crédito–_

Por un instante hubo silencio, pensé que me había colgado por el comentario, y cuando estaba yo a punto de hacer lo mismo dijo _–Si tienes problemas de dinero…Por favor no gastes en un regalo – Me sentiría mal–_

Su tono ansioso, me hizo a mi sentir horrible, la cuenta de mi VISA no era peor que lo usual. _–De verdad lo siento, no quise decir eso…Debe de ser que estoy celosa. Daría cualquier cosa por disfrutar de una exótica puesta de sol, de una siesta con sexo en abundancia, por no hablar de las bebidas exóticas y de los bichos exóticos que seguramente caerán en el vaso al desprenderse del árbol Umbongo que te de su sombra–_

Soltó una pálida risita. _–Lo siento. Sé que no debería ponerme así de dramática, pero mamá está tan paranoica con la idea de que algo salga mal que a mí me está convirtiendo en un manojo de nervios. He tenido visiones en las que piso el vestido y tropiezo, en las que papá hace un discurso que nos avergüenza a todos, qué se yo. Al cabo de unas cuantas copas seguramente contará esa historia tan mala, y sólo de pensarlo me muero de vergüenza– _

Yo no diría que no fuese capaz. _–Dile que si la cuenta, lo matarás. Dile, si quieres, que lo mataré yo–_

Y soltó otra risilla tímida _–Ya que estas en eso, puedes decirle a mamá que la mataras si no deja de acosarme con detalles de la boda?–_

Trate de suavizar mi voz _–Trata de tener paciencia, es solo que está desesperada porque todo sea absolutamente perfecto–_

_–¿Y te crees que no lo sé? La comida, el tiempo, incluso William y tú. Y es que no sabes lo que dijo Sarah hace un par de días–_

A punto estuve de sufrir un ataque al corazón. ¿Y si por quién sabe qué medio rastrero e inconcebible, por quién sabe qué habladurías, Sarah estuviera al corriente de mi engaño? _–¿Qué dijo?–_

_–Preguntó si él iba a venir y mamá le dijo que sí, que eso tenía entendido. Sarah le lanzó una de esas miradas venenosas, de sabelotodo, que a mamá se le metió hasta el fondo. «Bueno, bueno, ya veremos», le dijo. Mamá se erizó de ira como un puercoespín enfurecido, ya sabes cómo se pone. «¿Qué has querido decir con eso?», le dijo a Sarah, y ésta respondió: «Bueno, Alice, por la cantidad de veces que no se ha dignado a presentarse aquí, me pregunto si Candy no se lo habrá inventado.» Hizo como que era un chiste, claro está, pero mamá luego comentó que no entendía cómo había sido capaz de no partirle la cabeza con una pata de cordero congelada. Fue cuando estaban en el supermercado las dos–_

Mi arteria coronaria se dilató. Si Sarah hubiese oído algo de veras, les habría ido con el cuento a dos de sus compinches del club de golf, y mamá ya se habría enterado a esas alturas. _–¡Maldita mujer...!–_ dije con un punto de indignación que al menos a mí me pareció convincente.

_–Sí, mamá se puso lívida de rabia. «¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que mi propia hija iba a mentirme?», dijo. Y sólo se tranquilizó cuando empezó la telenovela. Caramba, ¿y ahora qué pasa?– _Su voz adquirió un tinte de fastidio _–Me está llamando. Tengo que despedirme– _

Mientras esperábamos la comida china para llevar, le relaté a Annie la conversación._ –De veras que a veces podría estrangular a esa chica. ¡África! Impresionantes puestas de sol, elefantes, las nieves del Kilimanjaro... Si un hombre tuviera previsto hacerme "sufrir" durante tres semanas en unos cuantos hoteles obscenamente caros, creo que yo por lo menos me las ingeniaría para apretar los dientes y tumbarme pensando en Nueva York._

_Es algo mental– _Dijo Annie _–Porque se siente espantoso ver tanta pobreza: Al menos así me sentí yo en la India–_

_–Diga lo que diga, estoy segura de que se pone tan nerviosa por Michael ella solita. Esa chica es su peor enemiga: siempre se espera lo peor, como los hombres–_

_–Es natural, sobre todo si han tenido una riña–_

_–Y más natural aún después del maldito Mark–_

El maldito Mark fue la razón de que Dorothy ocupase el cuartucho de casa durante parte del año pasado. Habían formado pareja durante muchos meses, hasta que ella lo vio salir una noche (mientras Mark presuntamente iba a estar trabajando, cómo no) con una tal Julianne que supuestamente debía ser amiga de Dorothy.

No, no contengan la respiración: no les arrojó el vaso de cerveza encima de la cabeza. Ni siquiera les dio la cara. Se largó a casa, se echó a llorar y se torturó pensando si debía o no dejarle un mensaje en el contestador, diciéndole que se fuera a al averno por maldito.

Y se encogió de miedo ante la idea.

Pero así es Dorothy, si yo hubiera visto a Anthony con Luisa, le hubiera dejado el mensaje más "colorido", dándole instrucciones de cómo poner en la licuadora su valiosas bolas.

Dorothy, para su desgracia, nunca ha tenido una fuerza sentimental así como muy resistente. Las pasadas Navidades, cuando mamá se la llevó casi a la fuerza mercado de pulgas que organizan las viejecitas del centro de día, compró un osito de peluche hecho de punto y manta, con una expresión más bien triste (rebajado a un dólar), porque todo lo demás ya estaba vendido y porque pensó que si no lo hacía, el pobre iba a terminar solo en el bote de la basura. (De acuerdo, yo también podría haberlo comprado…de acuerdo, es cierto: esa tendencia sentimentaloide suele ser cosa de familia, pero supongo que ya se habían hecho a la idea.)

Durante otra semana fingió que no sabía nada de nada, hasta que Mark volvió a disculparse por tener que trabajar hasta tarde. Sólo que en vez de mandarlo al cuerno y buscarse a otro un poco más digno, le dijo de pasada que deseaba marcharse de Long Island y trabajar en Manhattan al menos una temporada.

El objeto de semejante mentira no fue otro que sorprender a Mark para que le demostrase cuánto le importaba ella. Como es natural, le salió el tiro por la culata.

Le contestó con vaguedades: bueno, si es eso lo que de veras quieres... Y Dorothy, claro está, no pudo perder credibilidad quedándose donde estaba. Fue entonces cuando recibí una llorosa llamada telefónica en el transcurso de la cual me preguntó si teníamos disponible el cuartucho. Se plantó en la puerta, toda dolida y bellísima, acompañada por un taxista que obviamente se había enamorado de ella en el trayecto desde la estación de trenes, y que sólo le cobró seis dólares.

Tras languidecer por espacio de una semana en el sofá de casa, desgastando el vídeo de Cuatro bodas y un funeral y esperando que Mark la llamase, por fin decidió rehacerse y superar el mal trago: se apuntó para trabajar en una guardería de urgencia y se consoló cuidando de los lindos, dulces bebés. (Dorothy había llegado tarde a la puericultura, y la verdad es que le encantaba. Ya se sabe que hay gente para todo.)

Con todo, Mark fue desapareciendo poco a poco de su panorama emocional. Acababa de empezar a comentar la posibilidad de volver a casa cuando Anthony me hizo aquella jugarreta y me dejó plantada, y Dorothy se quedó, más que nada para brindarme su apoyo de hermana, pasarme los kleenex, etc. A los diez días, la pobre Annie también estaba enganchada a los kleenex.

Dorothy, desesperada, observó que nuestro piso se había convertido en territorio abonado para los abandonos en serie; ella nos había traído la mala suerte, así que lo mejor sería que se largase antes de que pasáramos a peores.

Yo por mi parte, pensé en los factores que le habían llevado a pensar eso: a) Vivir con un par de viejas gordas y miserables como nosotras era para deprimirse, b) Su cuarto en casa de mis padres era seis veces más grande que el cuartucho en nuestro apartamento, o c) Papá pagaba las cuentas en casa.

Conoció a Michael sólo tres semanas después.

_–Y la verdad no creo que mamá haya sido de gran ayuda– _ Continúe con mi relato _–Con eso de que la molesta por cada pequeño detalle–_

_–Eso es normal– _ Annie estaba empapando su pan en la salsa _–Las madres se toman las bodas muy enserio, en especial si las dejas. Una amiga del colegio quedo tan traumada con los argumentos sobre la lista de invitados y la comida, que cancelo todo excepto la luna de miel, y termino casándose en el registro civil. Pasaron más de seis meses antes de hablar con su madre de nuevo, pero como ella misma lo dijo…nadie puede tener todo lo que quiere–_

_–Ojala Dorothy tuviera el valor de hacer eso!, le ahorraría muchos problemas–_

_–No creo que tenga esa clase de valor–_

_–No, ella es mas de lastimas–_

Dejando a Dorothy de lado en mi mente, pensé en Sarah Legan. Como se atrevía la vieja arpía esa a tener razón. Estaba todavía molesta por lo que se atrevió a decir en Navidad. «_Querida» _había dicho con vil intención «_Cada vez que te veo te pareces más a tu madre»_

Lo que en realidad decía era «_Por Dios, como has engordado». _ Mamá es una talla 22. Y claro después de haber escuchado a Sarah, mamá se puso de mi parte «_Al menos tú te vez saludable, Ellie se ve anoréxica, si me preguntas» _ y agrego después «_Y estos pasteles de carne, son espantosos!, si Sarah no sabe preparar la masa, ¿porque mejor no la compra ya hecha en el supermercado?»_

La noche del viernes conocí a Patrick. Durante los cuarenta minutos que pasamos juntos estuvo perfectamente agradable, perfectamente ajeno a cualquier imbecilidad. Incluso consiguió convencerme de que eso de inventarse hombres inexistentes es una actividad femenina absolutamente normal. Era imposible que me hubiera gustado de veras, pero me sentí cómoda con él. Me sentí tan aliviada que incluso me embriague un poco, pero creo que él no se dio cuenta.

Dos días después, mi madre estaba de nuevo en el teléfono.

_–De verdad quisiera que pasaran aquí la noche querida…no es posible relajarse y disfrutar si tienen que conducir de regreso a la ciudad. Papá y yo quisiéramos tanto conocer a William propiamente, pero en las bodas nunca hay tiempo durante la recepción. Es un hotel hermoso y todavía tienen habitaciones disponibles, solo di que sí y reservo una–_

Ataque de pánico _–No podemos quedarnos, te lo dije, él tiene que regresar–_

_–Para estar en la ciudad un domingo en la mañana, no lo creo querida–_

Necesitaba jugar sucio _–Si empiezo a presionarlo y organizar cosas por él, se va a hastiar y me va a dejar, no quieres eso, o si? –_

_–Pero claro que no– _pauso _ –Pero voy a reservar el cuarto de todas maneras, en caso de que cambien de opinión–_

Después de un momento continuo _–Dorothy ha estado un poco irritable últimamente, estoy segura de que es cansancio…sigo diciéndole que tiene que dormir si es que no quiere unos aros negros bajo sus ojos. Pero nunca duerme lo suficiente, y nunca come tampoco–_

Dudo que fuera por falta de mimos _–Ojala yo tuviera ese problema, creo que voy a terminar en una granja para gordos–_

_–Tonterías cariño, si tienes una figura muy bonita, estoy segura de que a William le gustas tal y como eres…y hablando de William, no vas a creer lo que Sarah dijo el otro día…–_

Y por si no fuera poco, dos días antes de la boda, me llamaron de la agencia _–Candy White?, Es Julia Wright de Solo para esta noche, Lo siento tanto! Pero me temo que tenemos un pequeño problema–_

Estando en la oficina, tuve que colgarle y regresar la llamada desde mi celular: demasiados oídos curiosos.

_–Dime por favor que no se arrepentido? –_

_–No exactamente, me temo que lo han internado en el hospital por peritonitis–_

La vida era tan vilmente injusta algunas veces. Justo cuando yo necesitaba una buena peritonitis para sacarme de la pesadilla, el carbón de Patrick la consigue.

_–Pero, tal vez pueda ofrecer un reemplazo– _ continuo.

_–Nadie más puede servir– _ Me pregunte si era mejor estrangularme de una buena vez para ahorrarle a mi madre el problema _–Ninguno de los otros calzaba con el perfil y no puede ser simplemente cualquiera–_

_–Señorita White, por favor no se preocupe, de quien hablo es nuevo, no estaba en los libros cuando usted llamo…Terrence Grandchester…es muy presentable, yo le he explicado un poco sobre su predicamento y él está preparado–_

Y si no hubiese sido por la imagen de la cara de triunfo de Sarah… _–Es "presentable" un eufemismo de "atractivo"?, porque realmente necesito a alguien muy "presentable", la salud emocional de mi madre depende de ello–_

Ella hizo una pausa delicada _–No puedo decirle que es actor de cine, pero es muy guapo, si sabe a qué me refiero, al menos yo estaría feliz de llevarlo a casa a conocer a mi madre…una sabe cuándo el sujeto es adecuado para llevarlo a casa de los padres…no es verdad? –_

Conocer a la madre de Julia me hubiese servido de mucho en todo esto. Algunas madres se sienten atraídas por esos tristes, cara de perro _"tan buen chico, dulce y de personalmente creo que es espléndido que haga amigos en clases de cerámica", _ pero yo necesitaba algo realmente impresionante. _–No quiero sonar demasiado exigente, pero espero que no parezca uno de esos perros abandonados a su suerte–_

_–Oh no!, definitivamente, no es de ese tipo…es un ex-marine–_

Esos no eran del tipo perro faldero, era más como "macho" "bruto" incluso "sicópata sublimizado" _–Supongo que ha sido investigado? –_

_–Se lo aseguro, nunca ofrecería a alguien que no haya pasado por esa prueba–_

_–¿Y está segura que él puede hacerlo?–_

_–Ciertamente–_

_–¿Que tan alto es? –_

_–Metro ochenta y siete–_

_–¿Cabello? –_

_–Castaño–_

_–¿Edad? –_

_–Treinta y cuatro–_

Bastante cerca. _–¿Tiene barba de tres días?, porque mi padre odia la barba de tres días–_

_–No, es limpio y siempre está perfectamente afeitado, le aseguro que no estará decepcionada–_

Oh Dios, las decisiones _–Pasare más tarde a ver el video–_

_–Oh cielos– _ hubo un silencio incomodo al otro lado de la línea _–Vera, no tenemos aún el video, solo la pequeña foto pasaporte que envió con su aplicación, pero no le hace justicia, esas fotos nunca lo hacen–_

_–¿Puedo verlo entonces esta noche?, diez minutos–_

_–Tengo que revisar, la llamare apenas tenga una respuesta–_

Diez minutos después me llamo. _–Qué pena, pero tiene compromisos hasta el sábado en la mañana–_

Maldición y más maldiciones. Y como mi querido padre suele gritar cuando no puede encontrar algo en el armario «Mierda y la corrupción. Mierda y la seducción» a mi padre le gustan las maldiciones alternativas, en especial cuando mi madre le grita desde la cocina _«Ahí está querido, si buscaras bien…»_

_–Estoy segura que será muy adecuado– _ Continuo Julia.

Oh por el mismo infierno. _–De acuerdo, que sea él. Por favor dígale que este aquí para las ocho en punto…no me atrevo a tomar riesgos con el tráfico, puede traer su traje en una percha, nos cambiaremos cuando lleguemos al lugar…Y…por Dios…que no traiga un traje café, mi madre no soporta los trajes de color café...y espero que Patrick se mejore pronto–_

Annie estaba a punto de reventar en medio de todo aquello _–Y lo aceptaste?, sin siquiera ver su fotografía?_

_–No tenía más opción–_

Con cara de consternación, respiro profundo y hablo de nuevo _ –Candy, creo que has cruzado la línea de la locura–_

_–Déjala en paz ¿quieres?– _dijo mi querido Tom _–Ya tiene bastante con todo lo que está pasando, porque no fumas algo Candicita, te relajara–_

_–¡No te atrevas!– _ dijo arrancándole los cigarrillos de la mano _–¿Y que pasara si no soportas ni verlo?, se supone que estas teniendo sexo con el hombre por amor de Dios!...y si te hace querer vomitar? –_

No era como si yo misma no hubiese pensado en ello como medio millón de veces. En mi mente había ya varias opciones a) Un tipo pretensioso, y raro con manos velludas que delirara pensando que yo moría por sus huesos b) un macho sexista, con músculos de acero quien asumiría instantáneamente que yo moría en lujuria por su aceitoso cuerpo. _–Si no me gusta, le daré las gracias y diré que he cambiado de opinión–_

_–De acuerdo….pero y ¿qué le dirás a tu madre? –_

Naturalmente, ya tenía preparada otra mentirilla en caso de emergencia. _–Le diré que cenamos comida de mar la noche anterior, y que William ha quedado en cama después de intoxicarse con unas ostras en mal estado–_

_–¿Lo ves?– _dijo Tom _–Tiene todo bajo control–_

Si aquello fuera verdad.

Faltando diez para las ocho el día de la boda, llame a casa. Necesitaba crear la red de mi historia en caso de una emergencia. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía que sonar emocionada por lo que sería un día de fiesta para la familia, en lugar de ser un pasajero del _Titanic _a punto de morir ahogado.

_–Buenos días mamá, ¿todo bajo control? –_

_–Si cariño, todo está muy bien, estoy por llevarle a Dorothy su desayuno en la cama–_

En ese momento, comencé con mi red _–William llega en cualquier momento, espero que no se haya quedado dormido, anoche tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde–_

Y mi madre, cayó en la trampa como un corderito _–Espero que no esté muy cansado para manejar, los hombres pueden ser tan impacientes cuando lo hacen, en especial cuando trabajan de mas–_

_–Los hombres no monopolizan la impaciencia mamá, en todo caso él no va a manejar…sino yo– _ Aquí logre insertar mi puerta de escape _–Anoche no estaba nada cansado, fuimos a cenar mariscos a un hermoso restaurante, un maravilloso Fruits de mer para dos, langostinos, ostras…tu sabes–_

_–Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de las ostras, querida–_

Juro que casi la escuche guiñarme el ojo por el auricular _–Sí madre, que están llenas de vitaminas esenciales y minerales– _ y salmonella si llegara a ser necesario _–De todas formas, debo irme– _ hice un ademan de besos en la línea _–Dale mis saludos a papá y a Dorothy, nos vemos más tarde–_

Con manos temblorosas revise mi maleta por enésima vez, mi traje en su bolsa, zapatos, direcciones, un extra de pantimedias, un extra de bragas en caso de que terminara mojando mis pantalones, una plancha para el cabello, pastillas de emergencia para el suicidio…

Y, una última visita al baño.

Veinte minutos después, "William" todavía no aparecía y las mariposas habían abandonado mi estómago, dejando en su lugar docenas de gusanos. Grandes y resbaladizos gusanos buscando hacerme vomitar de los nervios.

_–¿Dónde demonios esta?– _ refunfuñe con la duda de si a) Vomitar, o b) Matarme en proporciones iguales.

Vestido a lo Homero Simpson (calzoncillo blanco) Tom estaba en la cocina sirviéndose una taza de cereal de chocolate, Annie seguía dormida, por lo tanto no andaba por la casa con su pijama de ositos diciendo «_Te dije que sería un desastre», _ aunque, para ser honesta, ella nunca de hecho lo dijo, meramente lo pensó, diciendo cosas dulces como «_Tranquilízate, que todo estará bien.»_

Tom dijo _ –No entres en pánico…ya vendrá–_

Eso empezaba yo a temer. Comparado con los gusanos llenando mi panza, que no se hubieran ahogado ni con Vodka, las ostras envenenadas de repente parecían una dulce solución _–Si no está aquí en dos minutos me largo–_

Con los nervios de punta empecé a dar vueltas por la casa _–¿Dónde están tus cigarrillos? Podría fumar uno–_

_–Oh Candy…perdona pero no tengo ni uno–_

Por Dios! No puedo confiar en nadie. Fui al baño a orinar con urgencia, preguntándome por milésima vez porque me había metido en esto.

Cuando regrese, Tom miraba por la ventana de la sala. _–Acaba de aparcar un taxi afuera– _ dijo con la boca llena _–Parece que Renta-Un-Galán ha llegado–_

Casi no pude esperar para mirar.

Desde que desperté a las cinco y media, tenía una pesadilla masculina en mi cabeza. Para darle su nombre científico Latin: Iuvenis–descacharratus fulardicus, cada vez más difícil de localizar en la ciudad, se le encuentra en bares rurales emitiendo sus rebuznos.

_–¿Y qué te parece?–_

Sobre el pavimento, una sombra borrosa de pantalón beige y camisa polo verde olivo pagaba al conductor del taxi. Se volteó y miro directo a la ventana desde donde Tom y yo espiábamos.

No parecía ser un Neanderthal, gracias a Dios _–Servirá– _ murmure _–Y más le vale, he pagado una fortuna por él–_

Aun con manos temblorosas recogí mis cosas _–Si logro sobrevivir al día de hoy sin suicidarme, te veo en la noche–_

_–La-la Candicita…diviértete–_

Ja! Muy lindo!. Tire de la puerta con tal fuerza que casi se desprende de las bisagras, en ese momento "William" trataba de tocar el timbre _–Donde demonios estabas, dije a las ocho! –_

_–Lo siento, me he quedado dormido…pero son solo dieciséis minutos– _ agrego, mirando su reloj.

_–Ese no es el punto!– _ mirándolo de cerca, sin prestar gran atención, encontré una razón más para gritarle _–Ni si quiera te has afeitado–_

_–Lo lamento, planeaba usar mi maquina eléctrica en el taxi, pero como casi no la uso no me di cuenta de que no tenía baterías. Si quieres, podemos detenernos dos minutos en una tienda para comprar algunas– _ Agrego con una sonrisa tímida _–Terrence Grandchester–_

Y qué bueno que se decidió a ser cauteloso, porque estaba a punto de asesinarlo. _–No es verdad. Eres William Andrew, soltero de esta ciudad, así que por el amor de Dios vámonos! –_

Mi auto estaba recién lavado y aspirado, ni rastro de la comida chatarra que quedaba en cada visita a la casa de mis padres; como es usual en Nueva York, mi auto estaba atrapado en medio de otros dos.

_–Creo que te han dejado atrapada– _ dijo mientras ajustaba el asiento para sus piernas largas _–¿Quieres ayuda?–_

_–Puedo manejarlo. Gracias–_

Al voltear mi cabeza con el propósito de dar reversa, mis ojos pudieron observarlo un poco más _–Oh Dios!, tus ojos están mal…son azules, le he dicho a mi madre que son verdes–_

_–Me temo que nada puedo hacer–_

Sin importar el color de los ojos, una ola de alivio logro doblegar a los gusanos en mi estómago, me di cuenta de que en realidad, una vez afeitado era más que perfecto para presentárselo a mi madre y todavía más para fastidiar a la víbora de Sarah legan.

Aparte del curioso azul zafiro de sus ojos, casi tornasoles a la luz y la forma picara con que miraba. Julia tenía razón, media metro ochenta siete creo, de piel ligeramente bronceada, perfil recto, labios delgados y bien torneados, su cabello aun mojado caía con gracia sobre su frente. Los músculos de sus brazos eran firmes y estaban perfectamente delineados…Puedo decir, que más que atractivo…era…realmente deseable.

_–No creo que lo recuerde– _ dije terminando de hacer la maniobra con mi auto _–Y si lo hace, le diré que estaba demasiado borracha la noche que nos conocimos– _(Cosa que es verdad, hasta cierto punto, además, ni siquiera lograba recordar el color de los ojos del verdadero William.)

El no hizo comentario alguno, lo que me hizo preguntarme de inmediato si estaba pensando en a) Que era una de esas mujeres que salen borrachas a diario del bar cerca de su casa, o b) La posibilidad de terminar tirado en una bolsa negra en un bosque (o lo más probable) estaba recordando las advertencias de la agencia:

_"…Era un poquitín neurótica…bueno, tiene que serlo si ha inventado a su otra mitad, pobre chica, de verdad espero que no sea difícil para ti –– Creo que debería de advertirte que algunas de ellas se vuelven ninfómanas incontrolables después de tres vodkas –– hay que ser muy sutil con ellas, el truco es aparentar que es realmente halagador, pero que mueres de la pena porque es en contra de las políticas de la agencia."_

Así que para dejar las cosas muy en claro, dije con altanería _–No que valla siquiera a tomar hoy. Tengo que manejar y además, hoy voy a necesitar todos mis sentidos– _ para este momento giraba en la esquina hacía la tienda donde siempre hay de todo _–Aquí venden baterías, me podrías traer…ehm…¿un paquete de gomitas de azúcar?–_

_–Considéralo hecho–_

Maldición, lo que en realidad quería decir era «Un paquete de Marlboro Lights», pero me acobarde.

Mientras esperaba, trate de ignorar el sabor de arena en mi boca y trate de reconfortarme; hasta ahora íbamos bien, podría ser peor…etc. De cierta forma era exactamente lo quería, necesitaba especificar "alto" _–– _Si mides un metro con setenta y nueve ya con tacones, es necesario un hombre que mida mínimo metro ochenta y cinco. Lo que olvide decir fue "Lo suficientemente corpulento, como para hacerme ver delicada y más delgada" no puedo con los hombres que tienen los muslos más delgados que los míos.

En su ausencia revise mi rostro en el espejo. Nada mal, considerando las pocas horas que dormí, mis ojos no parecían los de un cadáver. Mi cabello era un desastre de risos sueltos, pero podía arreglarlo al llegar. No importaba.

Sin embargo, lo que más me impresionaba por milésima vez era el hecho de que parecía una persona razonablemente decente, toda una adulta responsable y con la vida descifrada. La gente pensaba que yo era muy madura y demás, yo siempre me preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría ocultar la verdad y que pasaría cuando se supiera.

Guarde mi espejo de mano y vi como «William» regresaba. Su expresión no era la de un "conejito feliz", más bien era como un grito de auxilio, un "quisiera poder huir de esta vieja loca". Pero se le notaba la nobleza de querer continuar a pesar de eso.

Creo que fui grosera con él, y eso fue un error; lo necesitaba de mi lado. Le sonreí tímidamente cuando me dio las gomitas de dulce. _–Te agradezco que aceptaras con tan corto tiempo de por medio. Espero no tuvieras que viajar mucho–_

_–Unos veinte minutos en taxi–_

Una voz perfecta. Nada nasal o irritante.

Mientras avanzábamos por las calles de Manhattan termino de afeitarse _–No quedo perfecto– _ observo mientras corría sus dedos sobre las mejillas. _–Si tenemos tiempo de pasar a una zona de servicio, comprare una maquinilla y lo hare propiamente–_

_–Si es que tenemos tiempo. La I-95 puede ser toda una pesadilla– _ y a pesar de la conversación con Annie, sentí que debía decir algo _–Supongo que has de preguntarte cómo es posible que una mujer sana invente una relación–_

_–Me dijeron que necesitabas calmar los ánimos de una irremediable madre neurótica–_

Es verdad que mi madre hace que mi sistema nervioso colapse de vez en cuando, pero no quería que él fuera a pensar que era un completo dolor de cuello _–Solo está preocupada…yo lo hago para ayudarle con los vecinos–_

Le conté un poco sobre Sarah Legan. No podía ver su rostro bien, solo lo que la esquina de mis ojos permitían. Una pequeña sonrisa se dejó ver en la comisura de sus labios.

Riéndose, el muy maldito.

Pero en realidad no podía culparlo. Para alguien de fuera, aquello de verdad que era como un teatro dramático de primera clase.

_–Y si es tan mala, ¿porque tu madre la ha invitado?– _ Pregunto.

_–Porque se supone que son amigas, ¿no tienes acaso algún amigo al que no soportas?–_

_–No serían mis amigos si no pudiera resistirlos, serían…conocidos–_

Los hombres y su lógica aplicada. _–Sabes a lo que me refiero, tenía que invitarla de cualquier forma. A nosotros nos invitaron a la boda de su hija– _ Que por supuesto había sido perfecta. Mamá había sonreído con los dientes apretados toda la noche, rezando porque llegara su oportunidad de hacerlo mejor, en la Catedral de San Patricio y si era necesario con un coro celestial.

La villa donde Eliza se había casado estaba reservada por años. La Posada del Manantial era la siguiente mejor opción que pudieron encontrar. Además de las excelentes críticas que se encontraban en los periódicos acerca del lugar.

Llegando a la salida de Brooklyn adelante a uno de esos viejitos que se inclinan por completo sobre el volante y manejan a 10 millas por hora. De esos que siempre usan un gracioso sombrero que hace saltar sus orejas y que lleva a su esposa a comprar antigüedades los sábados por la mañana.

_–¿Candice?– _ dijo mientras yo continuaba mi camino hacia la I-95

_–Por favor dime Candy–_

_–De acuerdo, tú me puedes llamar Terry–_

Hasta en diminutivo sonaba hermoso.

_–¿Dónde nos conocimos?– _ Continuo

_–Una fiesta–_

_–Que convencional–_

_–Como lo siento– _ no pude evitar un poco de sarcasmo _–Hubiera preferido atravesar tu jardín con mi auto y que me rescataras del metal retorcido, pero me temo que fuiste un impulso de mi invención–_

Y aunque no lo dije con intención de bromear, me relaje un poquitín cunado note que estaba riendo.

_–¿De quién era la fiesta?– _ Continuo con las preguntas

_–Patty, compañera de trabajo, aunque no era la mejor fiesta del mundo– _ Perdóname Patty _–Escapamos tan pronto como lo consideramos decente y fuimos a cenar a un Bistró italiano–_

_–¿Entonces fue amor a primera vista?–_

_–Nah, simplemente moríamos de hambre, en la fiesta no había más que bocaditos salados–_

Y aquí estaba riendo de nuevo. Pero no me importo, de hecho, era alentador saber que no era de esos tipos sin sentido del humor, eso y que su risa causaba un curioso estremecimiento en mis entrañas. _–Por cierto, anoche has trabajado hasta tarde– _Le dije _–Solo en caso de que mi madre te lo mencione, anoche cenamos comida de mar y tu comiste ostras. Tenía que decirle algo, en caso de que fueras un alíen verde y cabezón y yo tuviera que enviarte a casa– _

_–Es un alivio haber pasado la prueba entonces, no quisiera pasar mi fin de semana intoxicado con ostras–_

_–Pero has estado muy cerca, estaba a punto de irme cuando llegaste–_

_–¿Qué clase de hombre soy?– _ pregunto entonces _–¿Relajado?, ¿Posesivo?...¿algún esqueleto en el armario?–_

_–Digamos que eres el Mary Poppins de los hombres– _ le dije _–Prácticamente perfecto en casa cosa– _Cuando pasábamos por New Rochelle, el sol brillo por entre las nubes bañando el mundo con una cálida luz de Mayo.

Incluyéndome a mí.

Tal vez, a fin de cuentas el día sería relativamente agradable. Dorothy iba a estar de ensueño. Sarah se iba a poner verde de la envidia y Mamá babearía de satisfacción hasta el punto de mojar la alfombra.

Era imposible que algo saliera mal.

* * *

**A/N: **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favs y follows! :D

Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo! Gracias otra vez a todas por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy así como el «plot» de está historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Al menos, eso fue lo que me dije durante los treinta segundos que siguieron.

_–Tengo entendido que soy un inversionista– _siguió diciendo él_ –¿A qué me dedico exactamente?–_

He tratado de tirar esta pregunta incomoda a los rincones de un cajón, por así decirlo, con todo lo demás que no me gustaba tratar, por ejemplo, mi flácido trasero. _–La verdad nunca fui específica, así que tal vez tú tampoco deberías…porque si dices "Oh tengo acciones en el Banco Nacional" y uno de los amigos de Michael está en la junta directiva, nos vamos a ver como idiotas, quizá solo di que no te gusta hablar de trabajo y cambias de tema–_

Me miro de tal forma que parecía decir «_Por el amor de Dios!, a como ha pensado todo voy a terminar siendo el Arcángel Gabriel»_

Pero no lo hizo, lo cual no importo, estaba ya dispuesta a usar la carta de las ostras después de todo. Él se podía bajar en el próximo semáforo, tomar un taxi a casa y ganarse una buena comisión por no hacer nada.

Mientras yo divagaba, él dijo _–Es por los nervios, ¿o siempre agarras el volante como si quisieras estrangularlo?–_

_–Estoy un poco ansiosa– _ Y también trataba de tomar una decisión, si es que dejarlo a manos del azar se podía llamar una decisión. Estábamos cerca de un semáforo, si cambiaba a rojo para cuando llegáramos, me quedaría con la carta de las ostras, si no, la farsa continuaría inclusive hasta el tercer acto, cuando el borrachín nos delataría. Sarah reiría satisfecha y el cuchillo grande del pastel tendría su uso después de todo, ya podía ver los encabezados "_Invitada a boda termina muerta en la mesa del buffet" –– "Esa maldita bruja se lo merecía. Dijo una desafiante Alice White."_

La maldita luz cambio a amarillo justo cuando yo pasaba bajo ella. Me hubiera detenido, pero otro coche estaba justo detrás de mí. Confiar en el azar para que se cague en algo tan simple; ahora no sabía si debía haberme detenido o no. Pero si mama cometía un asesinato, ya no sería culpa mía. 

_–Si no te importa que lo diga– _dijo Terry, mientras yo adelantaba a una furgoneta de reparto de productos lácteos _–la verdad es que no termino de entender tu estrategia–_

¿Era posible que fuese tan obtuso? Desde luego que no lo parecía, pero hasta los hombres más ineptos pueden ser brillantes cuando se trata de simular su ineptitud. _–Si me dices exactamente qué es lo que no entiendes, a lo mejor te lo puedo aclarar–_

_–A ver. Digámoslo de esta forma: si todo sale de acuerdo con el plan y tu madre da su beneplácito y mira con buenos ojos a William Andrew–Poppins, posiblemente te presione todavía más para que lo lleves a su casa–_

Lo mire con exasperación_: –¿De verdad crees que no se me ha ocurrido eso? Ella probablemente lo haga–_

_–Pero entonces volverías a estar atrapada en la misma situación–_

_–No, porque bastara con decirle que he terminado contigo–_

_–¿Y porque razón?–_

_–Ya se me ocurrirá algo–_

_–Yo te puedo ayudar…digamos que me embriago un poco, me pongo coqueto con las damas de honor y llamo vieja gorda a una de tus tías; tu madre definitivamente dirá que no soy para ti que es tiempo de que me dejes–_

No era tonto. Solo padecía de la usual enfermedad de los hombres de pensar que ellos siempre tienen una mejor solución. Era en vano la esperanza de que alguien capaz de impresionar a mamá y Sarah Legan se quedara solamente sentado para recibir su paga, sin imaginar que por supuesto él tendría una mejor solución.

Me temo que no pude controlar mi sarcasmo _–¿Pero porque no pensé en eso?, quizá incluso puedas picarte la nariz y ofrecerle el moco a mi abuelita. ¿De verdad no escuchaste?, la idea es que mi madre te apruebe salvajemente, el segundo objetico es fastidiar por completo a Sarah Legan–_

_–Ah sí!, olvidaba el factor Legan–_

_–Además, no hay suficientes damas. Así que, ¿podrías solo hacer lo que te digo sin tratar de ayudar con "buenas" ideas?–_

_–De acuerdo– _

Mierda lo he ofendido.

_–Disculpa, estoy nerviosa–_

_–No te preocupes– _ Dijo sonriendo y continúo con las preguntas.

_–¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?–_

_–Candy está bien, y es Candy con una Y no con IE–_

_–De acuerdo Candy con Y, pero si hemos salido por varios meses…¿cuantos meses son?–_

_–Meses, tiempo suficiente para que empiece a hartarme y quiera dejarte el próximo martes–_

_–De acuerdo…pero si son tantos "meses", creo que esta demás decir que hay confianza de por medio…que prefieres, cariño, querida, preciosa?–_

Que un completo extraño te llame "cariño" es embarazoso. _–No creo que pueda con ninguno–_

_–Dulzura entonces?, o pequeña pecosa?–_

Ah, el muy bastardo estuvo examinado mis brazos descubiertos y mi rostro sin maquillaje y encontró algo que realmente me molestaba. La sola idea de que me llamara "pequeña pecosa" frente a toda mi familia y amigos me hizo querer girar en U sobre la autopista.

Lo mire con un mohín de resentimiento _–¿Sí que lo estás disfrutando, no es verdad? Has de pensar que es muy divertido–_

_–Pues he tenido sábados muy aburridos. Debo de admitir–_

Bueno, si lo ponía así. Yo también.

_–Mira, usare el tradicional "cariño"– _ Continuo _–Seguro e inofensivo–_

Habiendo salido por completo de la ciudad me preguntaba si yo también debía de llamarle "cariño" o simplemente 'William".

Así que lo practique en mi cabeza "_Cariño, me puedes pasar…." "William, dulzura me traes un vaso con agua?"_

Si tan solo pudiese ser un vaso de vodka o al menos vino. Dios, que pesadilla.

Necesitada de algo para calmar los nervios, busque en el compartimiento de la puerta las gomitas de azúcar

_–¿Puedes por favor abrirla y pasarme una?...y toma una si te apetece–_

_–Es un poco temprano para mí–_

Claro, es natural. La gente normal y corriente no se empieza a atiborrar de gomitas de azúcar a las nueve de la mañana. Un día cualquiera yo tampoco habría tenido ganas de comerme unas cuantas antes de las nueve y media. Le tendí la mano abierta para ahorrarle el detalle de tener que meterla directamente en mi boca. Hay algo inconfundiblemente íntimo en el hecho de que un hombre te introduzca algo dulce en la boca, y no me apetecía que empezara a pensar que yo estaba para tales intimidades.

A pesar de las lombrices nadando en mi esófago, debo decir que, mis antenas para calificar a los hombres estaban bien despiertas. _«Discúlpanos –– venían a decir en ese momento, pero es un tipo demasiado atractivo, por si no te habías percatado.»_

No tenía ningún interés en percatarme. Que encima me gustase un hombre al que le iba a pagar quedaba fuera de toda consideración. Se daría cuenta tarde o temprano y terminaría por pensar que, en efecto, estaba desesperada. Por otra parte, un hombre capaz de gustar siempre tiene sus ventajas. Si nuestra actuación tenía que resultar convincente, en algún momento tendría que rodearme la cintura con el brazo, hacerme una caricia, en fin. Si no lográbamos eso y terminábamos en una incómoda zona de "no tocar" a mamá le hubiera dado por pensar que habíamos discutido.

Por lo menos era buenmozo y no tendría que fingir que me gustaba.

Coloco una gomita rosa en mi mano. _–Gracias– _ le dije cortésmente _–Comeré otra en diez minutos, si no te importa–_

De repente quedamos atascados en el tráfico _–Deberías decirme todo sobre William– _dijo _–Para empezar, ¿están vivos mis padres?–_

Tratar de recordar tantas mentiras no era tarea fácil. _–Creo que sí, se han retirado a Florida o algo así, en todo caso, casi nunca les visitas–_

Aquí pensé era el momento para una pequeña confesión. _–Mira, para ser honesta, te has convertido en una espina clavada en el cuello, creo que ya estoy cansada de tanto. Todo lo que puedo ver, cuando te imagino, es un imbécil apasionadamente enamorado de sí mismo, que se las da de importante que me irrita a cada instante–_

_–Entonces no es de extrañar que me vayas a dejar–_

_–Será un gran alivio, te lo aseguro–_

En ese momento los autos comenzaron a avanzar _–Por cierto: hace unas cuantas semanas tuviste paperas, razón por la cual no pudiste ir a la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres–_

Pude ver de reojo como levantaba una ceja _–Espero que las paperas se hayan quedado en el lado norte de mi cuello–_

_–Nunca di detalle. Y para la pascua, como mi madre pensó que era una buena idea que nos visitaras, le dije que tenías una reunión urgente en Miami. Iba a inventar a tu pobre abuelita con Alzheimer e insuficiencia renal, pero me pareció que era demasiado trillado. Y en la última ocasión, que no fue nada especial, solo mamá pensando era hora de que dieras la cara, le dije que habías olvidado un almuerzo con un viejo amigo, pero al llamarlo para cancelar, el pobre se atacó a llorar diciendo que su esposa lo había dejado y no tuviste corazón para dejarlo solo–_

_–Valla que tienes una imaginación muy colorida–_

_–Eso has de pensar, pero no tienes una idea de cuánto se ha quemado mi cerebro con esas excusas; quisiera otra gomita por favor–_

Me dio una de las rojas.

Llegábamos al Port Chester Harbor. Por si acaso no tuvieras familiaridad alguna con la zona, les diré que se trata de un hermoso puerto Antiguo en Nueva York, La I-95 atraviesa justo la costa, donde las entradas de agua que conectan las isletas son impresionantes, un suburbio rodeado de frondosos árboles de todos colores.

Estaba yo tan distraída con el sol brillando sobre el agua cristalina pasando bajo el puente que casi voy a dar contra un BMW rojo a cuyo conductor no le hizo gracia mi maniobra. Tocó el claxon largo y tendido cuando lo pase de largo, gritando tras el cristal Dios sabrá que cosas.

_–¿Adónde vamos exactamente_?– preguntó Terry –_Me han dicho que East Haven, pero...–_

–_Se trata de un hotelito que está en uno de esos pueblos antiguos de Connecticut. Parece ser que es muy bonito. Los novios tuvieron la fortuna de que se cancelase una celebración. Anunciaron su compromiso matrimonial hace pocos meses. Todo ha ido muy deprisa...–_

Y de ninguna parte llego la voz llorosa de Dorothy. ¿Y si de verdad era por algo que estaba tan preocupada?. ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad tuviera ganas de huir?

De solo pensarlo los gusanos regresaron a su marcha. Se multiplicaban conforme avanzaban dentro de mí, inclusive más rápido de que las bacterias en los trastes sucios bajo la cama de Tom. Tuve una espantosa visión con filas de invitados, todos mirando de reojo y cuchicheando "_Aun no empiezan con la ceremonia y es tarde, ¿que estará pasando?"_

Terry miro por encima de su hombro –_Creo que de verdad molestaste al idiota del BMW, aun viene tras de ti_–

El conductor señalaba con las manos sus intenciones no escuchadas. _–Por el amor de Dios!– _ murmure un poco asustada y encendí las luces de parking.

_–Yo que tu no hago eso, lo puede enfadar más–_

_–Siempre que hay un sicópata tras de mi lo hago–_

_–Ignóralo, No tiene caso que termines discutiendo con un loco en carretera–_

_–Eso sería mucho pedir– _ murmure _–Si se enfadara y me tirara al lado de la carretera para golpearme y terminara en cuidados intensivos, al menos me libraría de la boda–_

Las luces funcionaron y el tipo se quedó a una distancia prudente. Ya estaba yo pensando en levantarle el dedo corazón, pero lo pensé mejor. Una estupidez más al volante no era lo que buscaba.

Después de un momento él dijo _–Si tanto te incomoda esta situación…dilo–_

Fue como un balde de agua fría.

_–Decídete antes de que crucemos la frontera del estado– _Continuo _–Ese es mi limite–_

No podía acobardarme. Ya había pagado por su "servicio", y su había algo capaz de enfurecerme, era desperdiciar el dinero. _–No es que me esté acobardando– _después de un momento agregue _–No es verdad…si lo estoy…la verdad muero del miedo, pero si crees que por eso vas a escapar de regreso a casa, lamento desilusionarte–_

_–Esa no era mi intención–_

_–Apuesto a que si–_

_–De verdad no lo era; toma, come otra gomita– _Me dio una de color naranja. _–¿Relájate quieres?. Estas estrangulando el volante de nuevo–_

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Y después de volver a pensar en el escape de Michael, lo descarte como algo ridículo; mis miedos hacían que entrara en pánico por cualquier cosa.

_–Y si todo ha ido tan deprisa; ¿significa que lo ha conocido hace cinco minutos?– _ Pregunto.

Apreciaba su cordial interés, aunque era más "cordialidad" que "interés". _–No, todo empezó antes de Navidad…Octubre creo–_

Ella lo conoció en un club nocturno hasta el cual la arrastró una amiga que estaba segura de que el tramposo de Mark y la muy ladina de Julianne estarían allí. «En algún momento tendrás que verlo «dijo la amiga». Tú ponte más atractiva que nunca y llévate al tipo más apuesto que encuentres. Luego, te pavoneas delante de las narices del maldito Mark.»

Al final, fue Michael quien se la llevó a ella hasta las narices del maldito Mark. Dorothy seguía flotando tres días después. «¿Te quieres creer que me envió un enorme ramo de flores al día siguiente? _––_Me dijo por teléfono_––_ Mamá apenas encontró jarrones suficientes para colocarlas todas.»

Llegaron luego más flores, regalos caros, y no se produjo el menor síntoma del enfriamiento, por más que Dorothy esperaba continuamente que se produjese.

Terry dijo _–¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?, y el de su novio ya que estamos en eso–_

_–Dorothy y Michael. A Michael lo he visto solo un par de veces, es muy atractivo y Dorothy es simplemente perfecta, son una pareja de ensueño– _y después de esto agregue _–Pobre de ella, estaba en estado de pánico hace una semana, creyendo que el novio la iba a dejar plantada en el altar–_

_–¿Porque pensaría eso?–_

¿Por dónde empezar?_ –La mayoría de sus relaciones han terminado en lágrimas –– Sus lágrimas –– además, es de esas personas de carácter dulce y desconfiada, de esas que espera les pasen por encima–_

_–Y que por asociación siempre le pasa–_

_–¡Exacto!, siempre espera lo peor –– A veces creo eso hace que se sienta desesperada, eso y que mi madre ha estado un poco histérica con todos los detalles de la boda en las últimas semanas…es una suma letal–_

_–¿Tu familia tiene el gen de la histeria entonces?–_

_–Que te puedo decir…hay quienes tienen problemas cardiacos…–_

Una vez más su risa. Dios! Tengo que controlar mis entrañas.

Después de un momento agrego _–Quizá él esté pensando exactamente lo mismo. Solo he sido padrino de bodas una vez, pero créeme que no quiero repetirlo –– El pobre tonto se convenció de que ella lo iba a dejar, era como cuidar un gigante llorón de gelatina–_

Quien fuese el cuidador de Michael, de seguro no la estaba pasando mal, la verdad no puedo imaginarlo asustado.

_–Si te sientes tan nerviosa, yo puedo conducir…si quieres claro– _ofreció un momento después _–Tengo mi propio seguro–_

_–No estoy nerviosa…¿te estoy poniendo nervioso?–_

_–No para nada, solo pensé que estarías más relajada como pasajero–_

_–Gracias de verdad, pero prefiero manejar yo–_

Solo Dios sabe porque dije eso, si me encanta que conduzcan por mí. Si la empresa me diera a escoger, eso sería mi premio, un chofer personal.

_–Qué te parece si me dices que te preocupa, así podemos preparar nuestras defensas, por así decirlo– _dijo en tono practico.

De todas las cosas que podían salir mal, una sola salto a mi mente _–¿Qué pasa si te encuentras con alguien que te conoce?–_

_–Es poco probable–_

_–Pero ¿y si pasa?–_

_–Pues sería yo el primero en atacar–_

_–¿A qué te refieres?–_

Lo considero un momento antes de hablar _–Digamos que me encuentro Ray, quien trabaja en bienes raíces. En ese caso diré «Freddy mi viejo amigo, ¿cómo va el negocio de los autos?» y creo que él entenderá– _agrego secamente.

_–Siempre y cuando lo veas antes que él–_

_–No pasara sabes…tengo ojos en la nuca…¿relájate quieres? Puedo manejarlo–_

La confianza es algo bueno, pero creo que el exceso de confianza, particularmente cuando no tiene justificación es cosa de hombres. Tuve un novio que una vez pensó era una buena idea salir a navegar en su yate por la costa de Nueva Jersey. ¡Maravillosa idea!. Pero debo agregar que no sé cuál es el final o principio de un yate «_No te preocupes» _dijo «_Lo he conducido solo antes» _ dijo. Aunque una vez en altamar, me di cuenta de que solo había llevado un curso de tres días para idiotas. Se molestó tanto cuando me asuste «_Relájate ¿quieres?...puedo manejarlo.»_

Al menos Terry no trataba de ahogarme en el atlántico.

El tráfico comenzaba a detenerse de nuevo. Seguramente una de esas ferias de antigüedades.

_–No quiero sonar sexista…pero…¿no crees que el gran William debiera llevarte en su auto?–_

Ya lo había pensado. _–Alguien choco tu auto, está en el taller para enderezado y pintura–_

_–Y qué tipo de auto es, ¿en caso de que alguien pregunte?–_

_–Puedes escoger. Nada exagerado eso sí...ya sabes, ningún Ferrari-Testosterona–_

Esperaba que dijera «¿_Quieres decir Tes-tarossa?» _para poder decir «_No, creo que era la palabra correcta» _y sentirme muy superior.

Pero lo que dijo fue _–¿Un Nissan sedan?– _ adiós superioridad _–Eso está bien–_

Cuando llegamos a Norwalk continuando por la I-95, apreté el acelerador y empecé a relajarme un poco, si es que a la ausencia de un pánico agudo se le puede llamar relajamiento. El sol nos seguía camino del norte; la vista de un nuevo puerto atrajo mi atención, una vez más el agua brillaba cristalina en la distancia. De paso por aquel pueblo al lado de la autopista le conté todas las mentiras de las que me pude acordar. No habían sido demasiadas. Mamá no había llegado a preguntarme por el nombre de todos sus parientes, ni tampoco se interesó por saber si cuando era pequeño le habían castigado en clase por travieso.

Entre los dos ideamos las preguntas que le podría hacer ella: si tenía hermanos, por ejemplo. Sólo tenía una hermana, así que fue sencillo: debía responder de acuerdo con la verdad.

_–He olvidado a que te dedicas– _dijo cuándo pasábamos por una zona de descanso sobre la carretera _–¿Una agencia de empleo?–_

La zona de descanso me recordó las advertencias de Annie, pero de verdad que no parecía un asesino en serie. También recordé que tenía hambre. A pesar de estar despierta desde las cinco y media de la mañana, había estado tan nerviosa que no había desayunado prácticamente nada. El estómago empezaba a recordarme que no le había dado nada más que unas cuantas gomitas de azúcar desde la noche anterior. Para ser honesta, estaba comenzando a sentirme agobiada por el hambre.

_–Dirijo la sucursal que tiene Aristos en Manhattan, y debo decir que somos de las mejores agencias de contratación en la ciudad–_

Como Julia no me había dicho nada más que lo del Ejercito, ése fue el momento en que debí preguntarle: «¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, aparte de acompañar a mujeres que no tienen un hombre que las acompañe?»

Estaba casi segura de la respuesta, de modo que no se lo pregunté. Debido a mi trabajo, me había topado con unos cuantos individuos que trabajaron para el ejército, y que se habían visto de patitas en la calle debido a los recortes presupuestarios en el gasto de Defensa, o bien les entraron ganas de cambiar de vida, aunque a todos ellos se les hacía muy difícil el mundo exterior. No quise obligarle a decir _«Trabajo medio tiempo de chofer, si quieres saber»._

Decidí cambiar de tema. _–Terry, ¿Me puedes alcanzar mi bolso, está el asiento de atrás?–_

Lo tomó.

_–Si miras en el bolsillo de adelante, hay un sobre que contiene dinero. Así nos ahorraremos tener que deducir tus gastos posteriormente. A lo mejor te toca pagar alguna copa; mis padres son tan anticuados que cuentan con que sea el hombre quien se lleve la mano al bolsillo–_

Tras un titubear por un momento, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa. _–Soy William, ¿recuerdas? Como te dé por llamarme Terry y te acostumbres, vas a estropear todo el juego–_

Hubo en su tono de voz algo que hizo trizas mi precaria tranquilidad de ánimo. Fue como si me diese a entender: _«Esto es mera cuestión de negocios, ¿recuerdas? Más vale que no nos tomemos demasiado cariño.»_

Le observé de reojo. Iba mirando por la ventanilla, casi como si quisiera rehuirme.

No entiendo cómo es posible que a los treinta años te puedas sentir de pronto tan azorada como cuando tenías catorce y llevas un traje horrible, pero eso fue lo que me pasó. ¿Qué demonios le habrían dicho en la agencia? ¿Le habían ofrecido un extra por asumir un caso extremo de desesperación neurótica? ¿Acaso se me imaginaba ya lanzándome de cabeza por su bragueta, con el clásico «_Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios... Vamos, vamos... Rápido, ¿por lo que más quieras...?»_

De pronto, se volvió hacia mí. _–Sólo me dio tiempo a tomar una taza de café antes de salir. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que paremos para tomar el desayuno, o algo rápido?–_

Tras un «fiú» inicial, tomé nota de no perder los estribos. A ese paso estaba en camino de verme como candidata idónea por mi peligrosísima «paranoia engañosa». _–Por el momento vamos bien de tiempo. Podríamos parar veinte minutos en la siguiente zona de descanso–_

_Creí que nunca lo dirías. Llevaba un rato soñando con tomarme un desayuno con todas las de la ley–_

No le llegué a entender. _–¿Cómo dices?–_

_–Un desayuno en condiciones, con todo lo que implica–_ dijo _–Hace meses que no desayuno como Dios manda, con huevos, tocineta, salchichas, patatas y cebollas bien doradas...–_

Sólo de pensarlo tuve un escalofrío. Y lamento muchísimo decepcionarte si eres del tipo de las que toman granola orgánica, pero no fue por asco ese escalofrío; fue más bien del estilo de un orgasmo múltiple.

Había pasado una eternidad desde que me di el lujo de tomar algo tan cuidadosamente calculado para ganarte una seria reprimenda por parte de la policía sanitaria. Últimamente, un mega desayuno consistía a lo sumo en un yogur natural bajo en calorías y con un mínimo porcentaje de grasa. Lo de menos era que a menudo lo redondease, ya a media mañana, con medio paquete de galletas de chocolate.

Debía estar mucho más atenta a mis antenas; hay algo indudablemente atractivo en un hombre que comparte tus vicios secretos. Pensé en preguntarle si alguna vez había comprado de esas nueces cubiertas de chocolate y si devoraba la mitad de los cubitos antes de llegar a la caja, pero mejor no lo hice.

_–¿Y hay en el trabajo algún drama del que deba estar al corriente? ¿Alguna discusión a muerte por un ascenso, por decidir a quién le toca pagar el café?–_

_–No, nada tan fastidioso, aunque aprovechando que lo preguntas te diré que tenemos en marcha un drama de cierta envergadura. Es poca cosa en realidad– _Pasé a contarle lo de la semana dedicada al fortalecimiento del carácter y cómo estaba Patty, quien a estas alturas debiera haberse sosegado, y seguro que estaría más tranquila, de no ser por Stear, el de la agencia inmobiliaria de al lado. Stear a menudo se colaba en nuestro local, muchas veces para ahorrarse el encuentro con un iracundo vendedor o comprador, pero también venía porque le gustaba Rachel, que no en vano tenía unas piernas de casi metro y medio de largo y un atractivo muy poco convencional. Por algún extraño capricho de la ley de Murphy, los jefes que tuvo Stear en su anterior puesto de trabajo le habían apuntado a ese mismo curso, de modo que aprovechando sus charlas con Rachel estaba volviendo a Patty medio loca. Se explayó especialmente en contarle los detalles más espeluznantes, sobre todo lo de los descensos a rappel, y le comentó lo de la mujer que se había orinado encima de puro miedo. Condenada a ir al dichoso curso en el mes de julio, la pobre Patty estaba a punto de mearse encima sólo de pensarlo, aparte de pertrecharse de angelitos con alas, más que nada por si acaso.

Tampoco es que le contase esa parte a Terry. Apenas divertido por la situación solo dijo _–Nunca sabes, puede que hasta te guste. ¿Desde hace cuánto trabajas para la empresa?–_

_–Tres años, antes de eso vivía en Long Island–_

_–¿Con tus padres?–_

_–¿Bromeas?, no vivo en casa de mis padres desde que tengo dieciocho–_

A veces me preguntaba, de hecho, cómo era posible que Dorothy no se hubiese vuelto loca viviendo en casa de mis padres, pero lo cierto es que había parecido razonablemente feliz hasta que empezaron a parlotear a todas horas sobre la boda. El dinero también tenía mucho que ver, ya que nunca había ganado demasiado.

El sol empezaba a calentar en serio. Tome nota mental de asegurar que mi próximo coche tuviera sin falta aire acondicionado; bajé la ventanilla y puse un viejo CD de Queen para reducir el ruido. El viento me alborotaba el pelo, pero ¿qué más me daba? Si llegábamos temprano, a lo mejor todavía estaba allí la peluquera. Mamá la había contratado para las dos. Como la Posada estaba a más de tres horas de la casa, se iban a cambiar allí mismo para ahorrarse las arrugas.

_–¿He hecho alguna aporte al regalo de bodas?–_ preguntó _–Por cierto, ¿qué es? Lo digo para no parecer un idiota si alguien me da las gracias por lo que sea–_

La lista de bodas era un prodigio de cosas bonitas y prácticas, pero como la mayor parte de lo escogido seguramente se estropearía o se rompería al final, opté por algo más duradero. Tras mucho vacilar de pura vergüenza, había terminado por apuntar...y William en la tarjeta, aunque me sentí fatal por hacerlo. _–Les he regalado una cosa tan bonita como inservible: una cajita antigua, de plata, de la India, que está decorada con minúsculos diosecillos hindúes. Al menos seguirá intacta cuando hayan roto todos los platos de la vajilla–_

_–Espero que no me estés dando a entender que se van a tirar los platos a la cabeza–_

Al pensar en los platos rotos me volví a acordar de aquella riña. Fuera como fuese, el asunto de la luna de miel estaba resuelto. Como se había producido alguna cancelación en el momento más oportuno, iban a hacer al final aquel safari de cinco estrellas. Se lo conté a Terry sin olvidar el miedo de Dorothy por los ciempiés, más que nada para que se riese, y se rió como un buen chico.

_–Espero que Michael tenga una actitud sensible en lo que respecta a los ciempiés–_ seguí diciendo _–Dorothy siempre insiste en que no los mates–_

_–Así que no le gusta que nadie aplaste una cucaracha de un pisotón. Eso es buena cosa. Las grandes pueden ser un verdadero asco–_

Durante unos cuantos kilómetros le informé sobre la familia y los amigos: quién era gracioso, quién le haría preguntas incómodas casi con toda seguridad, a quién debía rehuir como si fuera la peste... Todo ello me sirvió para cobrar mayor conciencia de los peligros que me acechaban, y las lombrices se pusieron de nuevo a trabajar con prisa. Cuando hicimos un alto en la siguiente zona de descanso, era presa de unos tremendos nervios.

Al apagar el contacto, Terry soltó un bufido de exasperación.

_–Vaya cosa acabas de hacer–_

Me quedé boquiabierta.

_–¿Cómo dices?–_

_–Fíjate cómo has aparcado–_

Había entrado de frente, con prisa, y estaba ligeramente fuera de la paralela con los coches aparcados a uno y otro lado, eso era todo. _–¿Quieres dejar de buscarle defectos a todo? ¡No me hace ninguna falta!–_

_–Cariño, nunca aparcas bien alineando el coche–_ Añadió con un noble suspiro de paciencia _–¿Cuántas veces te he de decir que metas marcha atrás para dejar el coche como es debido?–_

Estaba tan necesitada de un mínimo alivio que casi me eché a reír. –_Ah, entiendo. Ahora estamos jugando–_

_–Ensayo general–_ añadió con un guiño _–Como todo buen actor, me gusta meterme en mi papel antes de la primera representación–_

_–En este caso, la única representación–_ Salí del coche y cerré la puerta –_Además, ése no es el papel. William no se pondría así por mi forma de aparcar–_

_–Claro que se pondría así, es un imbécil apasionadamente enamorado de sí mismo, que se las da de importante que me irrita a cada instante–_

_No, hoy no es así. Hoy es incomparable. Hoy ha de ser prácticamente perfecto en todos los sentidos, tal como ha de resultar la boda–_

_–Admiro tu optimismo– _Entrábamos en el edificio en medio del alboroto causado por una brigada de chicas de permanente rizada y sandalias blancas, cuando añadió: _–Según sé por mi limitada experiencia, las bodas son las peores fuentes de estrés que conoce el ser humano. Si quieres que te diga lo que pienso, son las causantes de todos los divorcios– _

_–De verdad que no quería saber eso–_

Seguimos el rastro de un olorcillo delicioso y subimos las escaleras. Y ya que estaba justo detrás de mí, me asegure de estirar al máximo la tela de mi suéter para cubrir mi trasero. Era de esos suéteres flojos, de color crema, creado perfectamente para el camuflaje de las llantitas. No era que me hiciera ver más delgada, pero al menos ocultaba las cosas adecuadas.

De vez en cuando, el olor a fritanga me puede revolver el estómago; en ese momento, exactamente igual que Dex, nuestro perro, cuando espera que le demos un trozo de sándwich de jamón y queso, estaba salivando sin cesar.

Si he de ser perfectamente sincera, la lengua del bueno de Dex no es lo único que le cuelga en tales ocasiones; a veces confunde por completo la gula con la lujuria. Mi madre ha pasado por situaciones de enorme vergüenza cuando invita a una persona fácilmente impresionable a tomar una taza de té y un pedazo de tarta en casa. «La pobre Miss Reed no sabía dónde meterse me dijo una vez. Es que ni siquiera ha tenido un solo novio, imagínate.»

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, Terry cortésmente me pasó una bandeja. _–De todo menos huevos, por favor– _dije a la camarera. Siempre los hacen con esa mucosa blanca que muchas veces, sólo de verla, me da arcadas.

_–Yo tomaré su huevo–_ dijo Terry _–Póngame los dos a mí, gracias–_

_–Le pueden cobrar extra si lleva dos huevos en un solo plato– _ dijo la joven

_–Entonces póngalo en su plato y ella me lo dará después–_

Después de su intervención paternalista en plan novio, pensé que podría igualar el marcador con un detalle de novia molesta _–No quiero huevo en mi plato…¡Con un huevo tienes más que suficiente! ¿Por qué has de ser siempre tan glotón?–_

La camarera me miró esperanzada, como si una buena pelea entre novios le pudiera alegrar la mañana.

_–Querida, no discutamos por pequeñeces–_ Como un corderillo, me tomó de la cintura _–Anda, sonríeme y dime cuánto me quieres– _

Al ver que la cara que puso la chica decía «vaya parejita que tenemos aquí» procuré no echarme a reír. _–A mí no me vengas con ésas, ¿quieres?–_ A punto estuve de hacerle retirar el brazo de un empujón, aunque si he de ser sincera debo señalar que me sentó bien, y que pensé en disfrutarlo, por qué no. Tenía la firmeza de un tren y era mucho más grande que yo, cosa que siempre es un aliciente cuando empiezas a sentir los efectos de la adicción al sofá y de los tarros de Nutella que te comes a cucharadas _–Te voy a dejar plantado a la velocidad del rayo–_

_–Pues esta mañana bien que me querías–_ Lo dijo con una expresión dolida que le salió maravillosamente creíble _–Al menos cuando te llevé una taza de café a la cama y te preparé el baño–_

Como la camarera atendía a nuestra conversación con desvergonzado interés, no me pude resistir a seguir por esa vía. _–Yo no quería café. Quería té, sólo que tú nunca te acuerdas de que prefiero tomar un té antes que nada–_

_–De todo, por favor– _indicó a la camarera _–Me pareció muy noble por mi parte llevarte a la cama lo que fuese–_ me dijo en tono herido _–sobre todo si piensas que ayer tenías un tremendo «dolor de cabeza» y que he tenido que dormir en el sofá–_

La chica estiró el cuello más aún. _–¿Le pongo los dos huevos, sí o no?–_

_–No–_ respondió él _–Bastantes complicaciones tengo tal como están las cosas. No echemos más leña al fuego–_

_–Ha sido culpa tuya–_ repliqué –_por decirme que era gorda y pecosa, por hacer que me sienta como una gran banana–_

Su mirada dolida se transformó en una puñalada trapera. _–Cariño, no tergiverses mis palabras. Lo que yo te dije es que prefiero que tu piel este llena de esas pecas divinas y que prefiero a las mujeres que disfrutan de su comida–_

Ya no tuve que actuar. _–Si me vuelves a llamar así, vas a dormir en el sofá por los siglos de los siglos–_

Cuando tomo su lugar en la mesa le dije _–Si quieres propina, no te atrevas a mencionar mis pecas o gordura de nuevo– _y me arrepentí en el acto. Lo que dije pareció salido de tono, como si quisiera ponerlo en su sitio. Sea como fuere, ni siquiera soñé con darle una propina.

Él no pareció siquiera molesto. _–Las propinas están estrictamente prohibidas por las normas de la agencia–_ dijo sirviéndose café de una jarra que goteaba. _–En «Sólo para esta noche» son muy profesionales, la verdad. Los acompañantes no deben esperar ninguna gratificación, así como no deben beber en exceso, eructar en la mesa o contar chistes subidos de tono. La agencia hará efectivo el pago de inmediato; hará cuanto esté a su alcance para no emparejar a un acompañante con una Lorena Bobbit deseosa de venganza y, por si fuera poco, se ocupará de que no trascienda ninguna dirección, ningún número de teléfono–_

Si se trataba de una sugerencia, no me hacía ninguna falta, muchas gracias. Con todo, entendí que era necesario. Me imaginé perfectamente a una cliente que pidiese salir con un hombre determinado por segunda vez, y por tercera, hasta que la agencia tuviera que decirle con todo el tacto del mundo que ese hombre ya no estaba disponible.

Con Terry sentado frente a mí no era tan sencillo mantener las antenas debidamente «apagadas». De vez en cuando me daban un golpecito en el hombro, o me hacían comentarios como _«qué ojazos tiene.»_

De verdad trataba de no mirarle, cosa que se me hacía difícil.

_«Y esa sonrisita medio torcida debería llevar adjunta una advertencia de los peligros que entraña para la salud de quien la mire.»_

_«Anda, date un respiro, ¿quieres?» _

_«¿Te has fijado en sus manos?»_

Trataba de no fijarme. Algo me pasa con las manos. Aun cuando el resto del tipo sea decente, e incluso guapo, si tiene unas manos húmedas, blanquecinas, me produce un rechazo instantáneo.

_«Bonitas, ¿o no? Imagínate una de las dos retirándote el tirante del sujetador hasta que te resbala por el hombro.»_

¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Váyanse a dormir, entendido!

_–¿Me da tiempo a ese afeitado rápido?–_ preguntó cuándo casi habíamos terminado.

–Si no te importa, yo preferiría seguir el viaje. Puede que tengamos tiempo cuando lleguemos, si de veras sientes esa necesidad.

Pasamos por la tienda antes de marcharnos, donde Terry compró sus útiles de afeitar y yo un paquete de Marlboro Light, más que nada para que me sirvieran de seguro a todo riesgo. Si llegara a necesitar uno, no llegaría a ser un desastre que me obligase a matar al primero que encontrara con tal de conseguir uno más.

Teniendo en mente algunas preguntas de tipo laboral particularmente arriesgadas, pensé que a fin de cuentas podría preguntárselo. _–¿Trabajas por casualidad en el sector financiero?–_ le pregunté cuando volvimos al coche _ –Eso haría las cosas más sencillas–_

_–Me temo que no, pero me puedo armar un trabajo si hace falta a base de mentiras. Tengo un doctorado en mentiras–_

A punto estaba de preguntarle a qué se dedicaba, si es que no era meterme en donde no me llamaban, cuando tomó él la palabra. _–Deduzco que me has inventado después de que hubiese otro en tu vida. ¿Se supone que lo debo saber, por si alguien lo menciona?–_

_–Anthony. Y para ahorrarte preguntas innecesarias te diré que sí, que me dejó plantada–_

_–Algún otro problema reciente, no quisiera verme obtuso si alguien lo menciona–_

_–Nada especial– _Fuera de «William» lo más asombroso que me había pasado era ver como Tom limpiaba el baño. Tuve que recostarme por veinte minutos y tomar vodka de la botella para superarlo.

A medida que pasaban los kilómetros le fui proporcionando más detalles de mi currículo y del suyo, a la vez que hablábamos de otras cosas más intrascendentes. Por comparación con los hombres en general, era un buen conversador, capaz de hablar de naderías durante horas seguidas, que era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba.

Sólo tuve que seguir las instrucciones de ruta en los últimos kilómetros. La gran ciudad había quedado muy atrás. Una eterna hilera de árboles a ambos lados de la interestatal era lo único que nos acompañaba. El bullicio de Manhattan, visto desde allí, bien podría estar al otro lado de la eternidad.

La Posada estaba señalizada desde un cruce anterior. La vimos mucho antes de llegar: un viejo edificio de sillares de piedra que parecía haber brotado del valle. Corría por allí cerca un arroyuelo sobre el cual se encabalgaba un puente jorobado. Los jardines que rodeaban la Posada estaban cuajados de flores. Y el sol seguía brillando con fuerza.

A pesar de tanta perfección, yo hubiese preferido estar en Manhattan.

Había llegado la hora de la verdad.

En el aparcamiento estaba el avejentado Jaguar de papá, encerado para que reluciera como un espejo. En menos de medio minuto...

_–¿Estás seguro de que podrás con todo esto?–_ murmuré, a la vez que cogía mis cosas con unas manos que parecían presa del «delirium tremens» _–Si te lo pregunto es porque yo no estoy segura. Esto realmente me da mala espina–_

_–Cálmate– _me dijo en tono tranquilizador.

¿Qué tendrán los hombres que cuando te dicen que te calmes, te entran ganas de darles un golpe? He conocido a hombres capaces de decirte que te calmes aun cuando el noticiario de las nueve acaba de anunciar que un meteorito descomunal nos va a borrar de la faz de la tierra mañana mismo, en plena hora pico.

Me moría de ganas de ir al baño.

La recepción estaba bien iluminada y era acogedora. Había jarros de flores sobre el mostrador bruñido. Allí estaba papá, conversando con alguien a quien yo conocía vagamente.

Dibuje en mi rostro la mejor de las sonrisas. _–¡Hola, papá! Te presento a William–_

Terry me llenó de orgullo. _–¿Cómo está usted?–_ dijo, con una perfecta sonrisa para presentarse a un padre.

_–Soy Richard White. Mucho gusto de conocerte por fin, pero si quieres que te diga la verdad, he tenido momentos mejores que éste–_

De pronto me di cuenta de que tenía cierto aire de estar asediado, agobiado. _–¿Va todo bien? ¿Dónde está mamá?–_

_–Arriba, con Dorothy–_ Señaló la escalera con un gesto de pesadumbre _–Habitación 8. Cariño, se ha desatado una tormenta del infierno. Mejor será que subas a ver qué pasa–_

* * *

**A/N: **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favs y follows! :D

Una cosilla que necesito mencionar, el libro está ambientado en Londres, pero yo lo he cambiado a NY. No es nada grave, pero quería que lo supieran :)

Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo! Gracias otra vez a todas por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy así como el «plot» de está historia no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Nunca sabré cómo pude contenerme y no vomitar aquel descomunal desayuno sobre la gruesa alfombra persa.

Dejando mis cosas con Terry, subí corriendo las escaleras. Al doblar en el pasillo me encontré en un laberinto de corredores antiguos y excéntricos, donde un juego de tres graditas alfombradas llevaba al cuarto doce. Una vez que logre dar con el número siete, deduje que naturalmente el ocho le seguía. No lo era. Cuando al fin di con el cuarto baje los tres escalones y abrí la puerta de golpe.

_–…es realmente horrible!– _ decía mi madre con los ojos llorosos. _–Realmente podría matar…!Candy!– _ dijo con una evidente falta de alegría _–No te esperábamos todavía querida– _(beso, beso)

_–Espero que el tráfico no haya sido una pesadilla–_

Comencé a preguntarme si había llegado tarde a la pesadilla. No había cosas tiradas, o dientes sobre la alfombra, Dorothy no estaba tirada llorando en la cama con una nota diciendo «_Lo siento querida, pero no puedo hacerlo». _Envuelta en su albornoz, estaba sentada frente al tocador con la peluquera arreglando su cabello. _–¡Hola!– _dijo.

_–¿Mamá, que ha pasado?– _ chille _–Papá parecía estar al borde de un ataque cardiaco–_

_–No me sorprende– _ dijo Dorothy con un aire extraño en la voz _–Mamá estaba histérica porque Sarah Legan llego hace diez minutos, ¡con el mismo traje que mamá!–_

Debí haberlo sabido. A la edad de sesenta y dos, mi padre aun disfrutaba espantar a la gente.

_–Es tan típico de Sarah– _ Dijo mi madre con enfado _–Solo porque ella es una talla 18 me quiere hacer ver como una vaca–_

La peluquera hacía todo en su poder para no reír y en el espejo vi como Dorothy elevaba sus ojos al cielo

_–Mamá. Estoy segura que ella no sabía nada, ambas van a la misma tienda…es una coincidencia–_

_–Lo dudo querida, estoy segura de que se enteró de alguna forma–_

Me sentía tonta pero aliviada. _–Aunque así fuera, la imitación en la mejor forma de adular a alguien– _enfatice _–De todas formas, ella nunca logra verse tan linda como tú, es un poco jorobada–_

_–Bueno, al menos no ha escogido el mismo sombrero, pero, ¿y para que tenía que llegar tan temprano de todas formas?, seguramente quería meter la nariz y encontrar errores…supongo–_

Dorothy repitió el gesto con sus ojos _–Mamá, si vuelves a decir algo sobre Sarah…–_

Para ser honesta, mamá no era mala publicidad para una talla 22. SU cabello estaba tintado a su rubio original, y no había nada que dijese su verdadera edad. Estaba vestida con un elegante traje azul rey con toques rosa. Era claro porque Sarah había elegido el mismo vestido.

_–¿Donde esta William? –_

_–Abajo con papá–_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos _–Entonces creo que iré a decir hola, por cierto cariño, al final reserve el cuarto, tu sabes, para que puedan cambiarse cómodamente–_

Una vez cerca de la puerta sus ojos me miraron con alarma _–¡Dios bendito! Casi lo olvido. Nunca creerás quien viene –– Judith llamo anoche y dijo que él se estaba quedando un par de noches en su casa y que si podía invitarlo. La pobre de Rebecca Smith no está bien de salud, gripe o algo, y hay un espacio en la mesa de todas formas…–_

Como tantas otras veces, el tren de sus pensamientos se me había dejado perdida tresestaciones antes.

_–Mamá…¿Quién viene?–_

_–Anthony querida, ¿recuerdas?. Es primo de Judith o algo así –– ¿No fue allí donde lo conociste?, ¿En casa de Judith?–_

_–¿Anthony?– chille palideciendo _

_–Bueno, yo creo que desde luego hacen falta agallas, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle que no? Ha venido a visitar a la familia, y Judith no quiere dejarlo sin compañía durante el día entero…sus padres están de viaje…de modo que confío…espero que no te importe cariño, aunque no sería lo mismo si no estuvieras tan bien acompañada, claro–_

_–No, no hacen falta agallas... Hace falta tener unas bolas enormes–_

Eso lo dijo Dorothy, tan indignada que un leve sonrojo le tiñó las mejillas. _–Judith ha demostrado una increíble falta de tacto. Sabe de sobra que él te dejó plantada. Ni siquiera debiera habérsele ocurrido–_

_–Es posible que al final no venga–_ dijo mamá en tono conciliador _–Pero no es como si Candy siguiera triste por él, ¿verdad que no, cielo?–_

_–Claro que no– _Me senté en la cama, pensando en todas las veces que había visto por detrás un cabello rubio girasol, en la calle o en un andén del metro lleno de gente, en el súbito brinco que me daba el corazón y el dolorcillo que me quedaba al caer en cuenta de que no era él. No le había visto ni una sola vez desde que rompimos. ¿Cómo me iba a sentir?.

_–Si de hecho aparece, cariño, muéstrate fría, pero atenta_– dijo mamá _–Hazle saber lo que se está perdiendo. Sonríele mucho a William, más que nada para que se entere. Ah, y hablando de William, voy a bajar un momento a saludarle–_

Cuando desapareció, la indignación con que hablaba Dorothy se hizo más pesada. _–Tiene que pasar la inspección, claro. Espero que esté a la altura, pobre hombre–_

_–Ah, no te inquietes por él_– dije, y confié en que se me notase el aire de absoluta despreocupación.

_–Si tú lo dices…pero ¿no piensas que Judith es muy descarada? ¿Y qué me dices de Anthony? Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es capaz de venir a pavonearse después de lo que te hizo–_

_–Perdona– dijo la peluquera –pero ¿podrías dejar quieta la cabeza, aunque sólo sea un momento? – _

Debo reconocer que me conmovió la furia con que Dorothy me manifestó su lealtad. También me hizo sentirme un tanto culpable, después de haber hablado mal de ella con Annie. Sin embargo, Anthony a ella no le caía bien ni siquiera antes de que rompiésemos. _«Cree que sólo soy la típica guapa que es tonta por asociación»_, dijo una vez, y no me hizo ninguna gracia tener que darle la razón, aunque lo cierto es que Anthony nunca dijo nada por el estilo. _–La verdad es que me da lo mismo. A fin de cuentas, sólo me dejó plantada: no me pegó, ni tampoco me robó las tarjetas de crédito. De todos modos, ¿qué le ha dado por ir a casa de Judith?–_

–_Parece que ha ido de visita a su regreso de Boston, adonde fue a ver a unos amigos o algo así. Lo que debería hacer, si quieres saber mi opinión, es largarse cuanto antes a su maldito Buffalo–_

Aquello no era nada nuevo; por medio de algún conocido de ambos me había enterado de que había dejado el hospital de San No-sé-que y que había aceptado un puesto en algún lugar de Buffalo. La dichosa ley de Murphy era la responsable de que hubiera escogido precisamente ese fin de semana para ir a visitar a su prima.

Judith era amiga de Dorothy desde los días del jardín de niños. Cuando yo tenía dieciocho y lograba obtener mi licencia (al tercer intento), llegué un sábado en la mañana a buscar a mi hermana después de una pijamada. Me sentía increíblemente _cool _jugando con las llaves del auto de mi madre y mis nuevos y modernos lentes de sol sobre mi cabello.

Una Judith recién levantada dijo que Dorothy seguía durmiendo, pero que si pasaba a la cocina su pariente podría prepararme algo de café. Sus padres estaban de compras.

Por alguna razón pensé que sería una prima, por lo que el chico sentado en el desayunador usando solo un par de shorts deportivos fue una grata sorpresa. Avergonzado, pero tratando de no hacerlo notable, él dejo de lado su libro de química y me preparo un café con mucha leche y charlamos cortésmente los veinte minutos que le tomo a mi hermana de quince años salir. Su nombre era Anthony. Al igual que yo estaba por presentar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad. Esperaba estudiar medicina en NYU pero estaba preocupado por sus resultados en química, el resultado del último examen había sido una deprimente C. Aprovechando las vacaciones por la pascua, decidió visitar a sus tíos ya que sus padres pasaban por una mala racha y el necesitaba silencio y quietud para estudiar. Le alegraba estar lejos y no podía esperar su ingreso a la universidad.

Su manera de hablar, como si todo le diera lo mismo, no habría engañado a una mosca. Dentro de mí, algo había crujido; me entraron ganas de abrazarlo, de llevarlo a casa e invitarle a una de las estupendas cenas que preparaba mamá; por medio de Dorothy sabía que la madre de Judith estaba especializada en servir platos de pasta con salsa espesa o verduras pegajosas. Deseé que me propusiera que empezáramos a salir juntos, pero aunque a Dorothy la llevé varias veces en el coche, antes de empezar mis clases, ya no le volví a ver. O estaba en el jardín, estudiando, o estaba arriba, en su cuarto, repasando.

Y así estaban las cosas, hasta que un sábado por la tarde uno de los asiduos del bar local nos arrastró a Annie y a mí a ver un partido de fútbol en el que se iban a recaudar fondos a beneficio del Hospital de San No-sé-que. Durante el primer tiempo alguien disfrazado de pato estaba en la portería, pero en el descanso salió con un cubo a recoger las donaciones. Yo le dije: «_¿Una apuesta_?» Y él me contestó: «_Ya vez, me ha tocado hacer de pato_» Me eché a reír y al ver la cara que se asomaba bajo la careta del pato me entró un escalofrío. Me dedicó esa especie de sonrisa, con sus ojazos azul cielo, de las que se suelen enamorar las estudiantes de enfermería, y le dije: «_Estoy segura de que te conozco de algún lado, por no logro recordar de dónde. Seguro estaba muy borracha»_

Y eso fue todo. Hasta llegar a Luisa.

Por primera vez me sentía casi feliz de tener un «William». Si tenía que ver a Anthony, era mejor con alguien apuesto a mi lado.

De pronto me percaté de que Dorothy me estaba hablando y de que yo ni siquiera la escuchaba. _–... y encima he dejado la prenda azul en casa, de modo que se convirtió en un manojo de nervios, y fue entonces cuando esa perversa de Sarah...–_

La peluquera me lanzó una mirada como si me dijese: «Tú no te preocupes, que todo esto ya lo he visto antes.» En realidad, dijo esto otro: _–Discúlpame, pero tengo que ir al baño_–

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, Dorothy no estalló a parlotear con todo su malhumor. Se limitó a lanzarme una mirada tensa, como si quisiera indicarme que estaba hasta la coronilla de todo aquello. _–Perdona, pero es que hace diez minutos me ha faltado muy poco para lanzarme de cabeza al mini bar. Si te casas alguna vez, por lo que más quieras te aconsejo que te largues a un sitio secreto y que lo hagas sin que nadie se dé cuenta–_

Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, considere el mini bar como una buena idea. _–Pues toma algo entonces–_ dije, y comencé a revisar el interior _–Mira, hay un poco de whiskey–_

_–Odio el Whiskey–_

_–Baileys entonces. A ti te gusta el Baileys–_

_–Adelante, pero ponme sólo la mitad– _

Le serví una copa y deseé poder tomar la otra mitad de un trago, pero los licores dulces me ponen la lengua a cien por hora cuando llevo el cerebro todavía en marcha atrás. Antes de que pasara media hora, me daría por decir alegremente: _«Terry, ven aquí, que te presente a...» _Y en ese momento me hubiese pegado un tiro. Además, necesitaba visitar el lavabo antes de introducir más líquidos en mi organismo.

Tras un sorbo generoso, Dorothy señaló con un gesto un vestido todavía envuelto en la funda de plástico que colgaba de la puerta del armario. _–A mamá no le gusta mucho mi vestido. Es una especie de estilo entre griego antiguo y moderno; se supone que he de llevar un peinado que convine. Ella piensa que con la línea Imperio da la impresión de que trato de disimular un embarazo de cinco meses–_

_–¿Lo estás? –_

_–¿Bromeas?, sabes bien que mamá hubiese olfateado un embarazo de cinco semanas inclusive antes que yo–_

Era verdad. _–Pues tu vestido me parece hermoso– _ dije tratando de tranquilizarla _–Y tu lucirás mas que hermosa en el–_

No hace falta decir, que se hubiera visto hermosa aunque Dex masticara su vestido hasta que no quedara nada y mamá tuviera que envolverla en una sábana blanca al estilo griego.

_–Pobre Dex–_ dijo _–Me hubiera gustado que viniera– _Se aplicaba el esmalte de base en las uñas con gestos de inquietud _–Iba a ponerle una cinta al cuello para que hiciera de acompañante. El director del hotel dijo que no había problemas, pero mamá decidió que tal vez se iba a excitar demasiado con toda esa comida y nos pondría en evidencia. Por eso se quedará en la guardería canina hasta mañana, y ya sabes cómo detesta las jaulas–_

Él no era así, pobre Dex. _–No te apures, estará bien atendido–_ la tranquilicé _–Podrá ladrar todo lo que quiera sin que nadie le diga que se calle de una vez–_

Mientras seguía pintándose las uñas di una vuelta por la habitación. Era mucho más grande de lo que me esperaba, decorada con grades cortinas y almohadones de flores al estilo francés, que tal vez hubieran resultado excesivos si no fueran tan bonitos. Una ventana grande y baja daba al valle, suave y verde, rematado al fondo por los páramos.

Miré la puerta del cuarto de baño. ¿Qué estaría haciendo esa mujer? ¿Le había entrado un ataque repentino de diarrea, o había preferido dejarnos a solas para que charlásemos a gusto, sin testigos molestos?

Con una exclamación de irritación evidente, Dorothy se aplicó un algodón con quitaesmaltes en el dedo meñique y empezó de nuevo a pintarse la uña.

_–Ya no estarás nerviosa, ¿verdad_?– le pregunté

_–No, solo la idea de mamá y Sarah en un zafarrancho_– Comenzó a soplar las uñas, ahora relucientes _–O que papá meta la pata y nos haga pasar vergüenza. Yo que tú iría a rescatar a William. Mamá se moría de ganas de conocerlo –– Poco antes de que llegaras, aún seguía dándole vueltas al: «De veras, espero que esta vez sea un chico simpático... La pobre parece tener tan mala suerte con los hombres...»–_

Su casi idéntica imitación me hizo reír, aunque sonó un poco hueca. _–No se puede decir que Anthony fuera un tipo antipático, pero con todo me dejó plantada– _En realidad, mamá lo había diagnosticado diciendo que era «un chico adorable», aunque yo nunca lo llevé a casa. Consciente del exceso de trabajo que suele tener un médico joven, ella tampoco insistió. Se habían visto una sola vez, en un viaje de fin de semana para ver no sé qué espectáculo en Broadway. Lo llevé al hotel en el que se hospedaban para tomar una copa con ellos antes de salir.

Tomé una galletita de la bandeja del café y me dirigí hacia la puerta. _–Iré al rescate. Te veo luego–_

_–Entonces, deséame suerte–_

No éramos de la clase de hermanas que se abrazan, besan y andan por ahí diciendo _"Te quiero" _tres veces al día. Pero ya que era una ocasión especial y sintiéndome mal por no haberlo hecho antes, me acerque hasta ella y la estruje en un abrazo _–Que tengas la mejor de las suertes, y no que la necesites. Estarás tan preciosa que terminare llorando–_

Por un segundo me abrazo más fuerte y después se apartó _– Anda, lárgate antes de que empiece a llorar– _Estaba a punto de reírse, pero le temblaba la voz y le brillaban los ojos.

Y a mí de repente me pasó lo mismo. _–Debo de estar haciéndome vieja–_ le dije a la vez que me secaba el ojo con la yema del dedo _–Me estoy volviendo chocha y sentimental... –_

Me pasó un pañuelo de papel y también secó sus ojos.

_–Anda, lárgate de una vez, pedazo de arpía. Ve a rescatar a tu juguetito antes de que mamá lo despedace–_

Ni se te ocurra llamarme arpía, grandísima zorra. (Esto era más nuestra forma de mostrar cariño). Bajé corriendo las escaleras, deseosa de hacer una parada técnica en el cuarto de baño, pero temerosa de dejar a Terry sin mi asistencia ni un minuto más.

Estaba en el bar con papá. Y mi pulso se relajó al verlos. Saltaba a la vista que se habían entendido a las mil maravillas; se llevaban mejor que dos fósforos en una papelería. Estaban acodados en la barra, riéndose de algo como dos viejos camaradas.

Renunciando a la idea de matar a mí padre, me acerque. _–Papá, ¿por qué has hecho tanto alboroto? ¡Pensé que había pasado algo catastrófico!–_

_–Lo fue para tu madre–_

Ya no parecía estar preocupado y hacía gala de su buen humor de siempre. Era casi tan alto como Terry y empezaba a echar un poco de barriga, pero no estaba gordo. Tenía el cabello entrecano, pero todavía espeso. Cuando se esforzaba a fondo, podía parecer una especie de oso de peluche bastante distinguido, y tenía una voz tonante, de barítono, que le iba de maravilla. Con un traje gris oscuro y una flor blanca en el ojal, llevaba también un chaleco de seda de un estampado bastante atrevido.

Me acomodé en un taburete de la barra, muerta de ganas de pedir media botella de vodka y un sorbete. Terry, por el contrario, parecía perfectamente relajado, como si estuviera en su salsa. El bar era del típico estilo antiguo y mundano, con estampas de caza en las paredes, arneses de latón de las caballerías y gran abundancia de tazones de peltre.

_–Escúchame bien, anciano padre_– le dije en tono ominoso _–No quiero oír ni una sola, ni una, ¿me entiendes?, historia vergonzosa sobre aquello que hizo Dorothy en el baño. ¿Queda claro?–_

Terry estuvo a punto de atragantarse con un trago de cerveza.

_–Eso ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido, cariño–_ dijo papá.

_–A mí no me mientas. Si te atreves a decir cualquier cosa que resulte remotamente vergonzosa, le diré a todo el mundo que tu consumo de Viagra empieza a afectar tu sentido de la discreción–_

Seguramente sería suficiente. Adoptó el aire de osito arrepentido que muchas veces empleaba para salirse con la suya ante mamá.

_–¿Y dónde está Sarah?– _pregunté.

_–Supongo que estará sacándole brillo a la escoba. O dándose una vuelta por los jardines con Alfred y Ellie–_

Alfred era el señor Legan. Eliza no iba a venir. Ella y su esposo tenían huéspedes a los que habían invitado con muchísima antelación a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de verano, de modo que les resultaría imposible. Lo lamenté, me caía bien y no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

Cuando ya empezaba a preguntarme si no podría permitirme siquiera el lujo de un sorbito de vodka, apareció mamá a la carga, como si fuera un barco de guerra. _–Ah, cariño, por fin te encuentro. Tienes la habitación lista. Como estaba reservada, la pueden utilizar para cambiarse– _dijo entregándome una llave y todo lo que pude hacer fue sonreír.

Y tal como esperaba, me llevo a un rincón aparte: _–Debo decirte, cariño, que me parece encantador–_ me susurró _–Es una pena que no puedan quedarse a pasar la noche, pero supongo que no tiene remedio, ¿verdad?–_

Creo que sufrí un pequeño infarto. ¿Y si le preguntaba porque tenía que regresar?, porque no habíamos elaborado una respuesta de camino.

_–¿Qué piensas del vestido de Dorothy?– _ continuo y yo respire aliviada _–Es hermoso claro, pero hubiera preferido algo más ajustado, es una pena no dejar ver la forma de su hermosa cintura–_

Sin darme tiempo a responder, se le formó una arruga de ansiedad en el entrecejo y se volvió hacia «William». _–Ay, perdona. Se me olvidaba preguntarte por tu pobre amigo. Es terrible que su mujer lo haya abandonado así porque así. ¿Cómo se encuentra?–_

El corazón se me subió hasta las amígdalas, pero no tenía de qué preocuparme.

_Muy bien, gracias_– Esbozó otra de sus sonrisas perfectamente calibradas _–Por suerte están juntos como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue un malentendido, un problema técnico en la cuenta de una tarjeta de crédito. Parece que le habían cargado por error una noche en un hotel en el que no estuvo–_

_–¡Qué típico!–_ comentó mi madre.

Casi me desmayo admirando su brillantez, era casi tan bueno como yo. Sin perder la ventaja, le lance una mirada burlona y dije: _–Si has terminado con tu cerveza querido, creo que deberíamos de ir a cambiarnos–_

Él no se inmuto en lo más mínimo _–Cuando estés lista–_

Mientras que terminaba su cerveza de un solo trago, yo recogí mis cosas.

Hasta ahora, todo iba bien.

_–Es una pena que no puedan pasar aquí la noche– _le dijo mamá _–Igual el cuarto está reservado en caso de que cambien de opinión–_

Antes de que continuara con aquel tema tan peligroso, lo tome del brazo _–Vamos Will, tenemos que darnos prisa–_

_–¿Te importaría no llamarme "Will"?– _ murmuro al tiempo que lo jalaba del brazo

_–¿Qué tiene de malo?–_

_–Si de verdad tienes que saberlo, alguna vez conocí a un "WIll" que era un maldito imbécil–_

Más que justo. _–¿Espero que no te hayan molestado mucho?– _le susurre mientras subíamos la escalera.

_–Nada que no pudiera manejar– _ y agrego después en tono burlón _–Tu mamá no es de esas madres que saben que no andas en algo bueno, pero pretende que no es así–_

_–¿Bromeas?, Después de casi cinco meses tiene derecho a asumir que no somos solo amigos–_

Pero, podía entender su punto. Los padres de Annie eran realmente apegados a aquello del "no bajo nuestro techo". La única vez que llevo a Nick a casa de su madre ella le dijo «_No me importa lo que hagas en casa, pero la cama de arriba rechina como el demonio y tu padre se sentiría incómodo»._

Annie se había quejado «_Estábamos demasiado cansados por el viaje de todas maneras, pero, ¿Cómo acaso pensaron que lo haríamos como conejos toda la noche?»_

Llegamos al cuarto cinco después de bajar tres escalones alfombrados después de cruzar un estrecho pasillo, en el que Terry tuvo que agachar la cabeza. Amueblado con el mismo estilo florar del cuarto de Dorothy, solo que era la mitad en tamaño. Tenía dos apretadas camas gemelas. Tire mis cosas en una de ellas. _–Estaba horrorizada de pensar que mamá podía preguntar porque tenías que regresar. Piensa en algo rápido, ¿no tienes una querida abuelita a quien llevar a almorzar?–_

Cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros _–Pensé que tenía Alzheimer–_

_–¡Nunca la mencione! ¿Acaso no escuchabas?– _ demasiado tarde vi cómo reía divertido _–¿Puedes dejar de reírte?–_

_–¿Me estoy riendo?–_

_–¡Sí! Aunque pretendas que no lo haces–_

Cuando note que mi voz aumentaba sus decibeles, trate de calmarme _–Podría vivir sin eso–_

_–No hay necesidad de usar a mi abuelita– _dijo guardando su ropa en el ropero _–En realidad, tengo un almuerzo importante mañana–_

Brillante. Entre menos mentiras, menores las posibilidades de tropezar con ellas. Había un baño, gracias al cielo, en estos viejos hoteles nunca se puede estar seguro.

_–Dime, ¿que hizo tu hermana en el baño?, o no debo inmiscuirme– _pregunto

_–Hizo del número dos y corrió a contarle a toda el vecindario, pero tenía solo dos años– _tome mi bolsa de viaje _–Disculpa, pero necesito el baño–_

Y aunque moría de ganas de mear, debo admitir que una ridícula fobia de adolecente me atrapo. A través de la puerta cerrada podía escuchar como acomodaba sus cosas en el ropero, lo que significaba que él posiblemente podía escucharme a mí, y no quería que pensara que las cataratas del Niagara habían de repente aterrizado East Haven. Después de llenar el inodoro con papel de baño y proceder a mi liberación, recordé como use la misma técnica en un viaje a Francia cuando tenía quince años. Hubiese preferido el suicidio a que el hermoso chico de diecisiete años que Marie-Louise tenía por hermano me escuchara. Aunque casi lo hago cuando tuve que confesarle a su _papá _que había tapado el baño.

Sin embargo, la tubería de Connecticut estaba hecha de un material firme. Termine de lavar mis dientes y me mire al espejo para decirle a mi reflejo que se calmara de una buena vez. Todo marchaba de maravilla hasta ahora.

Sintiéndome un poco mejor, salí del baño y colgué mis cosas, ya que las camas cubrían la mayor parte del cuarto que era casi del tamaño de una jaula de hámster. Estaba de verdad agradecida por el baño, no hubiese podido soportar desnudarme frente a él, moriría de solo pensar que pudiese ver mi flácido trasero al aire.

Tomando una actitud que indicaba no habrían más bromas o acerca de "dolores de cabeza" o algo que pudiese ser malinterpretado dijo: _–¿Quieres cambiarte en el baño, o puedo pasar?–_

_–Adelante…y por cierto–_

Se volteó al llegar a la puerta.

_–Mi ex puede aparecer– _dije _–Anthony. Así que si puedes parecer perdidamente enamorado de mí, te lo agradeceré– _ explique un poco la situación.

Levantando una ceja dijo _–Tiene valor de venir aquí, ¿no?–_

_–Supongo, aunque puede que no venga de todas formas. De verdad que no me importa–_

Levantando una vez más la ceja entro al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Después de veinte minutos toco la puerta y dijo _–¿Estas vestida?–_

_–A punto de estarlo–_

Aun sentada en el tocador, rocié mis labios con un poco más de brillo de cereza mientras él guardaba la ropa usada en su maleta. Después gire en mi taburete para mirarlo mejor.

_–¿Estoy listo?– _ pregunto con un aire de sarcasmo

"Listo" no es la palabra que yo usaría. Llevaba un traje entero gris, con una camisa de lino blanco, de esas que tienen un discreto estampado del mismo colory una corbata azul marino con pequeños puntos blancos. En su manga podía notar los gemelos de oro.

Aquello era una visión divina, su cabello bien peinado en combinación con la fragancia de la colonia y el traje ya mencionado, lo convertían en algo difícil de no admirar. Como decía Annie de vez en cuando, estaba listo para comerlo con mermelada.

_–Muy apropiado– _ dije _–Espero que cuando seas viejo puedas encontrar consuelo en saber que has logrado el triunfo de mi madre sobre Sarah Legan–_

_–De verdad que no puedo esperar por conocer a esa mujer– _ dijo divertido _–Tu padre me confeso en un susurro que le llama Sarita vinagre–_

Si papá le conto eso, de verdad que habían congeniado.

Tratando de sonar como si no me importara, dije _–¿Crees que yo estoy lista?–_

La verdad no estaba segura de usar ese traje, hubiese preferido algo oscuro (me hace ver más delgada), pero a una boda no se puede ir de negro y en el trabajo siempre uso gris y azul. Era un vestido rosa primaveral, con una falda liviana de seda y una moderna chaqueta perfecta para cubrir lo indeseable. El corte en realidad me hacía ver más delgada _«Y más le valía, había pagado una fortuna por el» _Llevaba una blusa de seda azul claro y había recogido mi cabello a lo alto en un coqueto moño, que para ser sincera, había resultado justo como estaba planeado.

_–Muy apropiado– _ dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras.

¡Dios que arrogante!

_–Podría incluso decir…bastante deseable– _ continuo _–¿Qué debo hacer si algún tipo listo trata de prestarte más atención de la debida?, lo ignoro o hago el acto de novio celoso–_

_–La verdad los únicos que quizá se acerquen sean los viejos verdes de la familia, y ya que son imposibles de despachar, te agradecería si me ayudas con eso–_

Después aplique una ligera cantidad de mi perfume _–Bueno, creo que estoy lista…¿vamos?–_

_–Tú eres el jefe–_

Justo cuando tomaba mi bolso recordé el collar _–¡Dios! Casi olvido….– _ de una bolsa pequeña en mi maleta extraje un coqueto collar de perlas cultivadas y piedras azuladas, mis padres me lo habían obsequiado un par de navidades atrás.

En mi diario vivir hubiese abrochado el collar en treinta segundos, pero…

_–¿Puedo?–_

_–Si no te molesta– _ dije inclinando un poco mi cabeza para darle más espacio.

En ese momento era imposible mantener apagadas mis antenas. No había nada en medio de su mano y el suave roce con una de mis zonas erógenas, una caricia sin intención, suave y tibia en mi nuca, como si supiera exactamente donde hacerlo. Oh bueno, ya que había pagado por su compañía, tenía derecho a disfrutarlo un poco.

Una vez en el estrecho pasillo, una ola de nuevos gusanos comenzó a resurgir dentro de mí, causando una sensación de ahogo espantosa _–Me siento mal– _ confesé _–No puedo deshacerme de esta horrible premonición que dice que todo va a ser un desastre–_

_–¿Qué puede pasar?–_

¿Qué? bueno, ¿Qué pasa si el verdadero William resulta ser la cita de una prima de Michael?, y que si alguien dice _"Es curioso, acabo de conocer a otro William Andrew" _y después el verdadero W.A. viene a decir _"!Santo Cielo! ¿No eres tú la borracha loca que escribió su número en mi mano?–_

Pero preferí no soltar todo aquello, en lugar de eso dije: _–¿Y que si alguien sabe sobre tu trabajo?–_

_–Relájate– _ dijo para calmarme _–Todo saldrá bien–_

_–¿Me lo puedes dar por escrito?–_

_–Candy, tienes que calmarte, si bajas en ese estado de estrés, harás que la gente piense que algo malo pasa…vamos sonríe, ten algo de confianza–_

_–¡Para ti es fácil!–_

_–Calma, recuerda que un corazón débil nunca se sale con la suya–_

_–¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?–_

_–¿Tu qué crees?–_

Aquella era una pregunta interesante, pero no tuve tiempo de contestar ya que unas voces familiares llegaron desde el corredor. Erguí mi columna que hasta hacía un minuto era de gelatina _–Vamos entonces. Antes de que realmente me acobarde–_

Tan ceremoniosamente como me fue posible, dado al pánico que me acechaba, camine hacía la planta baja. No vi a Anthony y no que lo estuviera buscando, esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Poco antes de dar inicio con la boda, mamá se acercó para estimular mi confianza _–¡Candy hija! ¡Te ves realmente hermosa!, creo que has perdido peso, ojala yo pudiera, esas dietas locas no funcionan–_

Dios bendiga a esa mujer.

El camino hacia el altar estaba cubierto por una alfombra de un rojo añejo, así que casi parecía una iglesia, bueno, sin el olor a incienso y el órgano gigante en una esquina; decenas de flores despedían su aroma. Nos sentamos en una fila de sillas cubiertas por tela roja con detalles dorados cuando un zumbido de voces comenzó a sentirse en el aire, todo aquello quedo en silencio cuando un pequeño órgano comenzó la marcha nupcial.

En aquel momento estire el cuello para ver a la novia y vi a Anthony. Estaba sentado justo en la última fila, justo en el pasillo y nuestros ojos se encontraron por medio segundo. Algo dentro de mí se movió pero no causo grandes estragos; así que pensé «fiu» y logre una fría pero cortes sonrisa justo antes de que Dorothy entrara del brazo de papá.

El vestido se hubiese visto hermoso en casi cualquier chica…pero en Dorothy, una mezcla de simplicidad y perfección, caía en dobleces de seda color crema bajo un lazo con apenas un indicio de cinta. Y bueno de verdad sentí mis ojos aguarse, mamá uso varios pañuelos y me atrevo a decir que hasta los cínicos más crueles hubieran pretendido tener un ataque de alergia por todas aquellas flores.

No sé qué es lo que tienen los esmóquines que logran hacer ver a un tipo cualquiera todo un galán, y ya que Michael no era cualquier tipo, comencé a entender los miedos de Dorothy, si hubiese sido yo, creo que hubiera usado un par de esposas de plata en él, solo para alejarlo de tanta mosca muerta. De las Luisas de este mundo, cazar un hombre el día de su boda les hubiera dado al menos cincuenta puntos extra.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia y ya entrados en la sala de fiesta Terry pregunto: _–Y, ¿está aquí?–_

_–Si. Pero no logro dar con él desde aquí– _justo en ese momento, algunas cabezas se movieron y yo señale con la cabeza _–¡Ahí está!, junto a la chica del vestido rojo–_

Me sentí un poco bien al ver a Anthony tan guapo; señalar en dirección de un nerd desaliñado hubiese sido peor. Era apenas un poco más bajo que Terry y llevaba un saco azul marino con una corbata que supuse era del padre de Judith. Estaba ligeramente bronceado, contrastando con su cabello dorado, lo que me hizo preguntarme si su mudanza a Buffalo y pasión por escalar rocas tenía algo que ver con eso. Una vez mucho tiempo atrás, tuve que aguantar el calor de una montaña en Florida, preguntándome si estaba tan loco como sus amigos por escalar aquella montaña.

Terry murmuro _–¿Y a que se dedica?–_

¿Por qué es siempre lo primero que preguntan? _–Es médico–_

Judith con su vestido rojo me miro por un segundo con miedo. Después de un rápido _"Hola"_ ella me susurro:

_–No te importa que haya traído a Anthony… ¿verdad?– _ suspiro _–Está un poco deprimido y no quise dejarlo solo. Y al principio dijo «No iré» dijo que sería incomodo, pero yo le dije que a nadie le importaba y lo arrastre a venir–_

_–No importa, de verdad– _dije con un tono calmado y agradable _–Es agua pasada–_

_–Bueno, gracias al cielo por eso –– Iré a decirle que no estas a punto de matarlo. ¿No se ve Dorothy adorable? Y por Michael, creo que la odio un poco –– ¿Por qué no pude yo conseguir un muñeco como ese?...la verdad es que yo nunca consigo nada– _dijo para después marcharse.

Circulando por la habitación con copa de champagne en mano, cruce la mirada con Anthony, me dedico una sonrisa incomoda, pero yo le respondí con otra sonrisa fría y cortes, de inmediato desee haber sido más amable. Sabrá Dios porque, pero creo que sentí un poco de pena, tal vez porque se veía realmente incómodo. Me di cuenta de que la llama no iba a aflorar de nuevo entre nosotros, cualquier brasa perdida en medio de todo aquello se extinguía sin remedio. De hecho, me sentí más como si fuera un viejo amigo con quien tuviese una riña que termino en malos términos y ahora pensaba era tonto.

Lo cual fue, por supuesto, un gran alivio. Ya tenía demasiado en mi plato para revivir viejas llamas de amor. Desee que hubiese notado a mi "nuevo novio" quien estaba pavoneándose de tan buena forma que se hubiese ganado un Oscar. De vez en cuando, mientras que caminábamos por el salón, rodeaba mi cintura con su mano, o en mi espalda, justo debajo de mi nuca.

Y yo no hacía más que desperdiciar la oportunidad. Ahí estaba, a una indecente distancia del hombre más atractivo que viese en mucho tiempo y no lo estaba disfrutando. Me sentía más como alguien que trata de pasar diez kilos de crack por las puertas de un aeropuerto internacional.

Pero por razones de seguridad, trate de mantenerlo alejado de todos los hombres en la fiesta, en su lugar, conversábamos con todas las mujeres que fuera posible, para mantener las cosas bajo control. Y si se aburría con tantos _"¿Acaso Dorothy no se ve adorable hoy?" _pues mala suerte.

Eventualmente encontramos nuestro camino hacía la feliz pareja. Dorothy parecía flotar entre nubes de algodón y nunca dejaba de sonreír. _–Él es William, era hora de que le dieras el visto bueno– _ dije con una risilla de complicidad y ella rio para después besar su mejilla _–William– _ .Un apretón de manos con Michael antes de decir _–Felicidades, eres un hombre afortunado– _con una sonrisa Michael dijo _–Gracias, pero no hay que decirlo–_

Entonces dije _–Supongo que no me puedes esconder en la maleta ¿verdad?, siempre quise viajar a África– _Michael sonrió y dijo _–Estoy seguro de que puedes convencer a William, en especial después de una insinuación como esa–. _De repente poso su mirada sobre mi hombro izquierdo _–¡Brian!, me alegra que hayas venido, ¿te han ofrecido algo de beber?, Jane, espero que Sophie se sienta mejor– _ dijo pasando de lado para hablar con la elegante pareja.

Con un gesto de pena Dorothy nos suspiró _–Que pena. Es su jefe y esposa, su hija cayó de un caballo hace una semana y se quebró…algo, no pensaba que fueran a venir–_

Después de un minuto continuamos con nuestro camino. En un tono seco Terry dijo _–Jefe o no jefe, debía haberte dado al menos dos segundos más antes de ignorarte así–_

_–¡Por Dios!– _ dije irritada porque en realidad tenía razón.

Y aun con mayor molestia dijo _–Lo siento, pero realmente fue descortés, nadie debería de obligar a su esposa después de media hora de matrimonio a dar excusas por su comportamiento–_

_–De verdad no me molesta–_

_–De acuerdo, olvídalo entonces–_

Llegamos hasta donde estaban Sarah Legan, Ellie y Neil, quien no era tan espantoso como mi madre había dicho, pero tampoco nada fuera de este mundo. Ellie siempre fue delgada, pero a pesar de lo que mamá dijo, no era anoréxica. Tenía el cabello negro recogido en un elegante moño y usaba un traje de lino rosa. La verdad nunca me agrado, había sido una bruja con Dorothy mientras crecían, así que me alegre al ver que se le borraba la sonrisa al verme tomada del brazo de mi guapo y fornido William.

Sarah fue una vez pelirroja y su peluquera se encargaba de mantenerlo así. En su piel se veían las marcas de muchas vacaciones lujosas al sol, y a juzgar por su expresión, no estaba complacida de saber que los alardes de mamá eran verdaderos.

Hice las presentaciones del caso _–Hemos escuchado tanto de ti– _ dijo Sarah con voz chillona _–Alice nos dijo que eras inversionista–_

Con una sonrisa asesina pero agradable Terry estrecho su mano _–Así es, son tantos mis pecados que era eso o el sacerdocio–_

Aquello hizo a los Legan abrir los ojos como platos _–No, ¿Es eso verdad?–_

_–En realidad no– ___confeso él.

La estrepitosa risa que acompaño esa frase no venía de ninguno miembro de la familia Legan; sino de Karen Claise, mi querida amiga de la infancia. No la veía desde la fiesta de compromiso. Su peculiar personalidad era siempre bienvenida cuando uno estaba enfrascado en una mala situación, pero nunca pensé que fuese ella la persona capaz de causarme un infarto.

Después de las ceremoniosas presentaciones con "William" dijo con una sonrisa _–Espero que no te incomodara el que te estuviera observando por más de media hora, me recuerdas a alguien, pero no logro terminar de recordar–_

Mi Dios, era hora del suicidio.

Terry le sonrió con diversión _–Si tengo un doble, confió en que se haya comportado a la altura–_

_–Cuando lo recuerde, te lo diré– _Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

_–Ya lo recordaras– _ Dijo Ellie

Y con lo que esperaba no sonara como una risa desesperada tome a Terry del brazo _–Lo has echado a perder amor. Te dije que terminarías en los más buscados de América, debiste dejarte el pasamontañas–_

_–Pero picaba– _ dijo él _–Además, no pude resistir mostrarle un par de dedos a la cámara de seguridad–_

Karen estallo en risas, pero Sarah dijo con voz tensa _–No creo que sea gracioso bromear sobre crímenes serios–_

_–No, tienes razón– _ dije tratando desesperadamente de cambiar de tema _–Que pena que Eliza no haya podido venir, tenia deseos de saludarla, ¿Cómo esta ella?–_

Sarah estaba más que feliz de hablar sobre su hija _–Muy feliz, gracias. La visitamos en año nuevo, estaba muy ocupada con una gran fiesta que organizaba para los socios de su esposo, y es un apartamento gigantesco sabes, además de toda la comida que necesitaban lista, eran cerca de sesenta personas–_

_–Eliza es Chef graduada del Cordon Bleu– _ explique a "William" _–Hace un tiempo era la chef a cargo de un exclusivo restaurante en Los Angeles–_

_–Sí que lo es– _dijo animadamente _–El cocinero que contrataron no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con una trufa. Y a gente tan importante no les puedes dar cualquier cosa. Karen estuvo de visita hace unas semanas, ¿no es verdad querida?–_

_–Así es– ___dijo con una risilla _–Es un apartamento hermoso, de los que te ponen los ojos verdes de la envidia–_

Habiendo asegurado el status social de su hija, Sarah se dirigió a "William" _–El esposo de mi hija juega al golf con gente importante de Nueva York, puede que conozcas a alguno, ¿juegas al golf?–_

_–Solía jugar, pero hace un tiempo que no lo hago, no hay mucho tiempo y además, no sirvo para competir con ancianitos vestidos a cuadros–_

Karen se echó a reír, pero Sarah no pareció divertida con el comentario _–No creo que sea gracioso decir eso– _dijo Sarita vinagre.

_–Por Dios madre, era solo una broma– _dijo Ellie con exasperación.

Después de todo si era humana.

_–Le pido disculpas– _ dijo Terry mirando a Sarah con una sonrisa perfecta para neutralizar el ácido vinagre

_–¿Puedo traerle otra copa de champagne?–_

Un minuto después lo aleje de Sarah y sus comentarios sobre los importantes socios de su yerno y las preguntas incomodas, era como un campo minado. _–De donde demonios te conoce Karen?– _le susurre.

_–De ninguna parte hasta donde se…lo recordaría– ___Supuse que era verdad, después de todo era lo suficientemente hermosa para ser recordada.

_–Puede estar confundiéndome con alguien más– _ dijo con voz firme _–¿Relájate quieres_?_– _ termino de decir cosquilleando mi costado con la mano que descansaba sobre mi cintura.

_–No hagas eso– _siseé _–me haces cosquillas– _ El miedo a ser descubierta por primera vez aquella noche fue suficiente para hacer mis entrañas revolverse. ¿Y que si pasaba de nuevo?, nunca había tenido un ataque de pánico, pero en ese momento me temblaban las piernas, me faltaba el aire y sentía la desesperación subir como aire caliente por mi cuerpo.

_–Voy al baño– _ balbucee _–Porque no vas papá, parece que necesita relajarse, le gusta el football, pregúntale que ha pensado del juego del lunes, eso te ayudara a tenerlo hablando toda la tarde–_

Logre hacerme paso hasta la recepción, que gracias al cielo estaba fría y en silencio, encontré un pequeño lugar escondido en una esquina del lobby y me deje caer en la silla del siglo quince que ahí descansaba, a su lado una mesita con un florero vacío y un cenicero.

Bueno, para eso tenía los cigarrillos de emergencia. Busque en mi bolso por cinco segundos y después me maldije, los había dejado en mi maleta de viaje, en el piso de arriba, maldiciendo por lo bajo, recosté mi cabeza y cerré los ojos.

Solo para abrirlos casi de inmediato.

_–¡Candy!, ¿estás bien?–_

_–¡Anthony!–_

Por un momento pensé que iba a regañarme, había sido él la razón por la que había dejado de fumar, y no porque me lo repitiera constantemente, al contrario, su falta de regaños cuando yo bien sabía que lo detestaba fue mucho más efectivo, pero a veces necesitaba aunque fuese uno, y Anthony bien lo sabía.

_–¿Estás bien?– _repitió con tono incómodo.

_–Estoy bien, solo tengo calor–_

Con un gesto de vergüenza recordé todo lo que un día vivimos, él corrió una mano por su cabello _–Vi esto cuando llegue– _ señalo la pared tras de el _–Me sentí mal por no traer un obsequio, ¿crees que uno de estos sirva?–_

La pared era una pequeña galería de pinturas hechas por artistas locales, así que poniéndome de pie me acerque a mirar. Hombro con hombro miramos a los paisajes en acuarela, todos con hermosos marcos labrados.

Los precios eran realmente excesivos _–No creo que sea necesario, supongo que no sabías que se casaba hasta que Judit te lo dijo, ¿o me equivoco?–_

Negó con la cabeza _–No tenía ni idea–_

_–Bueno, entonces…–_

Sin embargo, continuamos mirando los cuadros en completo silencio, la atmosfera a nuestro alrededor se tornaba espesa. Eventualmente dijo con voz incomoda _–¿Y cómo has estado?–_

_–Bien, ¿Tú cómo has estado?–_

_–Nada mal– _ hizo una pausa _–Tú como-se-llame parece un buen hombre–_

_–Lo es– _ nunca hubiese presumido, Anthony me conocía muy bien. _–¿Y cómo esta Luisa?– _agregue.

_–No lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo–_

Bueno, no puedo negar que me alegre un poco _–¿Le salieron verrugas?–_

Se giró hacía mi sorprendido

_–Eso fue lo que desee para ella– _explique _–No te diré lo que desee para ti–_

Dije esto en un tono ligero, casi bromista, la intención era aligerar el pesado aire a nuestro alrededor, pero no logre más que hacerlo ver aún más tenso.

En voz baja dijo _–Nunca quise herirte–_

Debí haber dicho algo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no pude _–No voy a pretender que no lo hiciste, pero todo ha quedado en el pasado, así que olvidémonos de eso, ¿te parece?–_

Anthony no se atrevió a mirarme _–No debí venir–_

_–¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?– _ La verdad era que comenzaba a exasperarme _–Pero, ya que has venido, ¿porque no tratas de verte mejor y no como si vinieras saliendo de una tortura?, es una boda por el amor de Dios, no un velorio, ¡enójate! Y si no puedes entonces ríete, después ve a casa y deja de hacerme ver como si yo fuera la mala del cuento–_

Salí con prisa del vestíbulo, preguntándome si debía de correr al segundo piso en busca de esos cigarrillos después de todo. Casi tumbo a Karen quien venía por el pasillo. _–¿Para dónde vas?–_

_–Al baño, los del salón están repletos– _Me miro con ojos de intriga _–¿No te has peleado con Como-se-llame verdad?, la verdad te veías un poco tensa hace un rato–_

¿Había sido tan obvio?_ –No para nada, me escape para fumar un cigarrillo –– Terry dice que me mata si me ve con uno de esos palitos del demonio una vez más, pero los he dejado en el cuarto–_

_–Entonces fuma uno de los míos–_

Gracias a Dios por los pecadores amigos. La seguí hasta los baños del fondo que estaban desiertos, ahí me dio un cigarro antes de entrar en uno de los cubículos. Lo encendí, preguntándome si era correcto hablarle de "William" y si era buena idea confesarle la verdad. Era tentador; necesitaba tanto un aliado y Karen de seguro no iba a delatarme.

_–Conocía tu ex– _ dijo detrás de la puerta del cubículo _–No podía creerlo cuando Judith me lo presento…fue un poco insensible traerlo, ¿no crees?, ¿no estabas en shock?–_

_–Se puede decir– _ la primera bocanada supo a diablos, como es normal, pero estaba lista para sufrir por ese placer.

_–¿Todavía sientes algo por él?–_

_–La verdad no, hace cinco minutos hablaba con él en el lobby –– creo que de verdad no quería venir–_

_–Sí, lo mismo pensé yo, aunque tiene pinta de ser un chico bueno, nada como lo imaginaba. ¿Y qué piensa tu amorcito de que este aquí?–_

_–No le molesta, ¿Por qué debería de?–_

_–Supongo que tienes razón–_

Y mientras ella se lavaba las manos, yo arroje el cigarrillo al inodoro y jale la palanca, tres bocanadas fueron más que suficiente, ya sentía la cabeza más ligera.

_–Me ha comido la cabeza pesar de donde lo conozco– _ continuo Karen _–Pero lo he recordado, creo que ha sido el comentario sobre los ancianos a cuadros–_

Como era de esperarse casi caigo muerta ahí mismo, buscando la forma de cambiar de tema, pero antes de poder decir nada ella continuo _–Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero hay algo en su manera de hablar, o esos ojos…no tiene un gemelo verdad?–_

_–No, al menos que este muerto– _ y a pesar de todo, tenía que preguntar _–¿Recuerdas su nombre?–_

_–Terrence–_

Oh Dios! _–Entonces no puede ser él–_

_–Aunque no creo que me recuerde, bueno, si fuera él– _ dijo con una risilla, arreglando su cabello frente al espejo.

Tenía que preguntar _–No me digas… ¿Unas vacaciones en el caribe a los diecisiete?–_

_–¡Ojala fuera eso!– _ dijo riendo aún más _–Si te lo dijo, ¿prometes no reírte?–_

Hubiese sido mejor tener algo de voluntad y dejarlo todo ahí _–¡Claro que no!–_

_–De acuerdo...él…él fue mi primer amor–_

* * *

**A/N: **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favs y follows! :D

Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo! Gracias otra vez a todas por leer!


End file.
